


Even If It's A Lie

by elisethewritingbeast



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, No Curse AU, Past Abuse, Reverse Cinderella but with a twist, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisethewritingbeast/pseuds/elisethewritingbeast
Summary: Fake dating meets reverse Cinderella...Overwhelmed with the new task gifted to her by the court, Emma flees the castle to escape into town for the day. While there, she stumbles upon one Killian Jones, a slave of sorts to his step-father. Seeing his desperation to breakout of his trapped life, she devises a plan to help both of them out of their sticky situations.





	1. With a Capital 'T' and a Capital 'L'

Her Royal Highness Princess Emma of Misthaven was overwhelmed. She paced her chambers, wringing her hands and wishing for a solution to fall into her lap. 

Her dear parents were relentless about finding her True Love (with a capital ‘T’ and a capital ‘L’) or even just a _suitor_ at the ball. The King and Queen were wonderful, kind and thoughtful people and benevolent rulers, but they didn’t understand Emma. They’d just stumbled into each other like fate or destiny or something equally nonexistent. Sure, their path to actually getting together was a rather bumpy one, but they ended up married with a kid, so it all worked out. So they were concerned when Emma still hadn’t found her True Love. 

She didn’t think she would find him, really. She was sure that he wouldn’t be amongst those at the ball the following evening. She wouldn’t find her True Love in one of the simpering princes that followed her around and kissed at her feet. She was sure of that. 

Her court had given the order just one month ago: she must marry before her twenty fifth birthday. That gave her just two years. Two years to find her True Love, who she didn’t believe existed, to court him, to fall for him, and to marry him. And if she didn’t find him and marry him in two years? They would arrange the most advantageous marriage of which they could conceive. Emma shivered, knowing it would most certainly involve a self-important, greedy, and probably _gross_ prince from the Southern Isles or somewhere equally appalling. 

So, doing what she always did when she was overwhelmed, Emma threw on her cloak and left the castle without looking back. She headed for the village just down the road, a port town that was always full of life. 

Some nights she’d find herself in one of the taverns that lined the harbor, listening to tales from travelers for hours on end. Emma was enchanted by their stories, always wishing to hear more. She dreamt of one day sailing the open seas with no other objective than to explore. But more than that, she loved spending time with her people, the everyday man, not just with nobles and members of their court. They reminded her why she wanted to one day be queen, why she must devote her life to serve them. Why there were sacrifices that must be made. 

Today, however, she felt like walking around, exploring the shops and searching for hidden treasure. She walked into a small clothing shop, taking in the beautiful colors of fabric that hung on the walls. She needed and wanted for nothing, but that didn’t stop her from looking. She thanked the shopkeeper and moved on to the next in the row. 

This one was full of beautiful trinkets and jewelry, not as expensive as those she had at home, but much more to her taste. “Is there something I can help you find, dear?” The woman asked kindly. 

Emma shook her head. “I’m just admiring your merchandise, ma’am,”

The woman blushed. “Well, let me know if anything catches your eye,”

Emma nodded with a smile, turning to peruse another shelf. The bell above the door chimed when it was opened. She turned at the sound, noticing the handsome man that walked in. She rolled her eyes at herself and went back to her pointless search. 

But she couldn’t help but listen to the conversation the man had with the shopkeeper. “You know I can’t take this, dear,” she told him.

“I’ll take half of what it’s worth, please,” he nearly begged. She watched as he held a diamond necklace up to show the woman. Emma’s brows furrowed, hearing the desperation in his voice. 

“I can’t, Killian, I just haven’t had enough sales this month,” the woman looked heartbroken to say this, especially when the man’s, Killian’s, shoulders slumped. He sighed and left without another word. 

Emma approached the shopkeeper, curiosity plain on her face. “Poor lad,” the woman shook her head. “Terrible family...a shame, really, after the kind soul his mother was,” she added. 

Emma didn’t give herself time to think, she just followed her gut; it was never wrong. She exited the shop with a quick ‘thank you’ and followed the dark head of hair she could just make out above the crowd. 

She caught up to him in a few moments, just as he made it to the edge of the forest. “I’ll buy it,” she said, startling him. 

He spun around, eyebrow darting up. “Come again?” 

“I’ll buy it. Give you whatever you want for it,” 

She thought she could almost see him working to keep his jaw from falling open. “Why?”

She shrugged. “It’s pretty.” He continued to stare at her with confused eyes, and she exhaled. “Look, I’ve got more money than I know what to do with. So just let me buy it. I’ll pay twice what it’s worth.” 

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What’s the catch?” 

“There’s no catch.” 

“Really?” 

“You want a catch? Okay. I’ll buy it for double. _If_ you tell me why you need the money.” 

He stared for a moment longer. “That’s quite a long story, love,” 

“I’ve got time,” she told him, and he nodded slowly. 

He was quiet for a long moment in deliberation. She watched a variety of emotions flit in and out of his eyes. “Follow me,” he said eventually. He led her to the docks, to the bench that sat facing the merchant boats and private vessels. Her mother’s flagship was the largest of them all. She tried not to look. 

He didn’t say anything for a few more minutes, obviously struggling with his inner dialogue. “My mother was the greatest person I’ve ever known,” he began softly, and Emma was sure she would be crying by the end of this story, or she would want to; she wasn’t much of a public crier. 

“She raised me and my brother Liam until she got sick when I was eight, Liam twelve. To take care of us, she got remarried, to a man with money and a name. He wasn’t awful to us–not then–and helped us care for her for three years until she died. 

“He’s spent the years since making me a slave of sorts, working day in and day out until he’s satisfied with the shine of the floor or the spotlessness of the windows, whatever my task is.” She watched him play with his hands, noticing the calluses that peppered them. Her heart tightened in her chest.

“Liam left to join the Navy when he was seventeen, in order to save money for us to leave our step-father and never return. And I hoped, for years I hoped that one day I would be free of this life. Until we got word that Liam was killed in a battle with King Arthur’s men.” She nodded, remembering this attack well. She was woken in the middle of the night with news of the massacre on the deck of the _Jewel of the Realm_. Many were captured, even more were killed. It was the saddest day in Misthaven since the Evil Queen was in power. They mourned for months. 

“I’ve been trying to save money of my own, but it’s impossible. I can’t work because my step-father has me as his personal servant. So I’ve been trying to sell what I have left of my mother’s jewelry. Things she’d hidden away in our attic to one day give to Liam and I for our wives and daughters. This is the last thing I have from her.”

She absorbed all the information he’d given her, trying desperately not to burst into tears as she so wanted. “I won’t buy it from you. I can’t take what you have left of your mother,” 

“I thought we had a deal–” he exclaimed, before Emma cut him off.

“I have a different deal in mind,” she said, and he looked at her skeptically. “We haven’t been properly introduced,” 

He looked alarmed, and quickly said, “Killian Jones, milady. I apologize for my rudeness.” 

She smiled, shaking her head at this gentleman that sat before her. “That wasn’t exactly what I meant.” He raised an eyebrow at that, and she cleared her throat. “I’m Emma. Her Royal Highness Princess Emma of Misthaven.” She swore he almost fell off the bench. He looked distressed, like he might start hyperventilating at any moment, and she sighed. “No need to pass out, Killian.”

“Um, you had a different deal in mind?” He repeated, still looking at her with that awe-struck expression. 

“I have this problem, you see. I think we can help each other.”

“Me? How can I help _you_?”

She laughed at his surprise, but ignored his question. “This is going to sound completely insane, but allow me to explain.” She waited until he nodded timidly, then she continued. “My parents have been bothering me for weeks about this ball tomorrow night.”

“Your parents?” He interrupted. “The King and Queen?” 

“Yes, Killian, keep up.” She rolled her eyes. “They’ve been bothering me because they think I’ll find my _One True Love_ at this ball. Either I find this person, or they’re going to start displaying me to this long, long line of suitors. And, I know you probably haven’t met any princes, but you really wouldn’t want to. _Especially_ when they want to court the future queen of Misthaven.”

“Future queen,” he mumbled. 

“Yes, yes. Now, where you come in,” she paused, partially for dramatic effect. She was so like her father. “I won’t find this True Love. I don’t think he exists. However, we could say that _you’re_ my True Love. I’d order that you be immediately moved into the castle, and conveniently away from your step-father.”

“Me? Your True Love?” 

“It’s just pretend, Killian. Acting. And you’d be set for life as the Prince Consort.”

“Wait, you mean _marry you_?” 

She shrugged. “Told you it was crazy,” she took a breath. “But this solves both of our problems. You escape this cage of a life for a life of money and power, and I won’t be forced to marry a pompous prince when I can’t find my True Love in two years.”

“Why two years?” He asked.

“That’s the deadline that the court set. Father tried to fight it, but they wouldn’t budge,” she explained. “But at least we could be friends going into this. I would have some sort of choice,” 

“I’ll do it,” he said.

“You will?”

“I don’t have lots of options lying around, do I? Plus, could I get much luckier? Marrying a beautiful princess is sort of best-case scenario, isn’t it?” She blushed, and immediately was glad that she listened to her gut. 

“There is one problem, though,” he said, and her heart dropped. “Well, two. The first, I have nothing to wear. The second, I have no idea how to convince my step-father to let me go to this ball.” 

“The first one is an easy fix. I’ll just have a footman drop something off for you. The second, let me think…” She chewed on her lip. “Well, we just need to get him out of the house for the night, don’t we?” 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“A certificate for free drinks all night at the _Wandering Swan_?” She asked. 

“That would be perfect, though I’m not sure such a thing exists,”

“I know a girl,” she said with a smile. “Okay, here’s the plan. He’ll be out of your house by midday. I’ll have your clothes dropped off once he’s gone. Arrive by sunset, and you’ll be my ‘special guest.’ Just tell that to the guards, and you won’t have any trouble getting in. We just need to be seen dancing a few times. I’ll introduce you to my parents, claiming to have found my True Love, and my mother will insist that you move in immediately to begin our formal courtship.”

He listened intently as she spoke, as if trying to memorize her words. “You’re sure this will work?”

“We just have to pretend to be madly in love. I’ve watched my parents make eyes at each other for years,” 

“Okay,” he smiled hesitantly.

  
  



	2. No Mice at this Ball

Emma sent her most trusted footman to deliver the clothes to Killian the following afternoon, after seeing to his stepfather’s distraction. She relaxed a little after her footman returned to say all had gone well, but she wouldn’t be able to completely calm down until she saw Killian safely at the ball later that evening. 

Her maids poked and prodded her hair for what felt like hours. She was restless the entire time, fidgeting far too much for their liking. She couldn’t help it, she was just so nervous for the ball. 

She tried to distract herself by imagining the look on her parents faces when she introduced her “True Love” to them, the way their eyes would shine with tears at the idea of their precious only daughter’s infinite happiness. Perhaps they wouldn’t worry about her so much if they thought she’d found her soulmate.

Part of her shuddered at the idea of lying to her parents for the rest of her life, but the alternative was much, much worse. Marrying a prince she didn’t know? They were all the same, with their empty smiles and oversized heads. A husband like that would be no husband at all. He would try to be king, not act as a sounding board and decision making partner. Not like her parents, who relied on each other, confided in each other, believed in each other. That wasn’t something she would be able to get with one of those princes. 

Despite knowing him for so little time, she trusted Killian. She could see his genuineness in his features, in his tentative smile and his worn hands. He could be her friend, someone she could see as a partner rather than someone to obey. Emma certainly wasn’t the obedient type, and not just because she was born to be the future Queen of Misthaven. 

––––

After she was ready, Emma had no time to stop and breathe before she had to be outside of the grand ballroom with her parents. The tapping of her heels echoed in the empty corridors as she made her way to the King and Queen. 

“Emma!” her mother almost crooned at her daughter’s appearance. “Oh sweetheart, you look amazing,” she said, engulfing Emma in a careful hug. 

Her father’s was next, more bear-like and less cautious than her mother had been, as always. “You look beautiful, pumpkin,” David said affectionately. “Now,” he released her from the embrace, “let’s go make our grand entrance.” 

The trumpets acted as their cue, and David and Snow went arm in arm through the now open double doors. After waiting the appropriate time, Emma followed, alone in her descent for a reason. 

Her mother had insisted upon it, telling her that it was customary when one was in search of a suitor. Emma had rolled her eyes at that, and she had wished she could express just how uninterested she’d been in finding a suitor. Sure, she’d love to find her True Love, but she was positive he just wasn’t out there. He wouldn’t be on the floor of the ballroom, at the very least.

It didn’t take her long to spot Killian, but she had to be casual, diplomatic, regal. She danced with a few pretentious nobles before giving him a look that said, “it’s time.” 

He approached her tentatively, and bowed deeply once in front of her. It wasn’t a strange gesture by any means, in fact, every person she’d met with before had done it, but she supposed it was because he didn’t really know her as Princess Emma, or perhaps it was because she didn’t _want_ him to think of her as “Princess Emma.” 

She curtseyed politely, and took the hand that he offered. His hand on her waist, he led her in the dance gracefully. “Just how is it that you know how to dance?” She asked, honestly surprised at his poise and ease. 

“My mother taught Liam, and then Liam passed that knowledge onto me, claiming that one day I would need it to ‘woo a lass,’” his tone was a little teasing, but full of that deep love and admiration that he so clearly held for his brother. It made her heart ache. 

Emma grinned. “I’m grateful you’re here to act as a shield from all the nobles from now on,” she told him. “They’re horrid. Horrid dancers, horrid conversationalists. And even if we were going on dance skill alone, you’d still be my top pick,” she told him. 

Killian blushed a deep crimson. “I may have practiced a bit last night,” 

“Oh?” She raised her eyebrows.

He nodded gingerly. “And this morning,” he added. 

She threw her head back with light laughter. “You’re a bit ridiculous, Killian,” she said through her giggles.

“Why? For wanting to impress a princess?” He asked, and she would’ve thought he sounded slightly indignant if not for the playful smirk on his lips.

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m just Emma with you, Killian,” 

“Like I could forget that I’m dancing with, and, if everything goes to plan, marrying a _princess_ ,” 

She hoped he didn’t notice the vulnerability in her voice. “I would _like_ to be just Emma with you. I’m really not any different than anyone else, I just happened to be born into royalty. I’d like to be someone other than just a title, and that’s why I don’t want to marry a prince whom I could never love.” 

His eyes softened at her words, and he once again wondered how this angel somehow fell into his path. “Of course, Emma,” he breathed. 

They danced the next four or five without a break, attempting to make a clear point to the other potential suitors. They talked and laughed and just enjoyed themselves. For the first time in her life, Emma wasn’t wishing for the ball to be over. Killian was a great dance partner, smooth in his movements and with his words. She was glad that she could hog him for every ball in the future. 

“Just remember to look at me like…” 

“Like we’re madly in love?” Killian offered as they began to make their way to her parents. 

_Emma’s parents, that was all. Not the King and Queen of their kingdom, or anything._ He tried to keep himself calm, but he couldn’t help feeling nervous. He hoped she hadn’t noticed the sweat on his palm as she dragged him by the hand across the ballroom floor. 

Emma smiled to herself, enjoying that Killian was rather nervous. Princes were all too eager to meet her parents, ready to be seen as a suitor in their eyes, or as a future king. This was very much not the case with Killian. He was trying to hide it, but she saw right through him. 

She was sure it was partly based on the fact that they were lying to the rulers of the kingdom, but more than that, he was meeting his King and Queen. Based on his reaction to her identity the day before, this was no small matter for Killian. 

Her parents were seated at the head of the large dining table that sat at the far end of the ballroom. They usually spent most of every ball there, feasting and chatting with this noble or that captain. 

Snow and David stood at their arrival. “Enjoying the ball, pumpkin?” Her father asked as soon as they were in front of him. 

“Very much, Papa. I’d like you both to meet Killian Jones,” she introduced, looking to him for his reaction. She suppressed a giggle at his low bow and the slight reddening of his ears, but it was all very cute. She grinned widely at him, allowing her parents to see her joy. 

“Your Majesties,” he said carefully, still hesitant. 

“No need for formalities, Killian, dear,” Snow said kindly. “Have you two known each other long?” 

“Since yesterday,” Emma told them. “We met in the village when I went out for my walk,” she explained. “We just...connected,” she felt silly, really, acting like a fool in love, but by the looks on her parents’ faces, she was rather convincing. It wasn’t a complete lie, really. They had connected, just in a much different way than her parents had expected. 

“That’s wonderful!” Snow exclaimed, a light in her eyes that Emma had never seen before. 

“I would very much like for Killian to become my official suitor,” Emma told her. She took a step forward to whisper into her ear, “I think he might be my True Love, Mama,” 

Snow gasped at that, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Unshed tears sparkled in her eyes as she looked at her daughter’s True Love. “Of course, darling,” 

David looked skeptically between the two of them, but Emma knew it was just his fatherly protectiveness that made his arms cross in such a way. He believed her, of that she was sure. 

“You must move into the castle first thing tomorrow,” Snow insisted, just as Emma had anticipated. If anything, her mother was predictable. Both of her parents, in fact. She had expected these reactions from each of them, and she was honestly a bit proud of it. 

“Why wait until tomorrow?” Emma asked. “The ball will end fairly late as it is,” she added casually. 

Her mother beamed at her daughter’s excitement. “Of course, sweetheart. We’ll send someone to gather your things in the morning, if that’s suitable?” She looked to Killian.

He only nodded, completely speechless at their kindness and perhaps also because their little plan had worked. He would finally be free of his stepfather. He hadn’t allowed himself to truly hope, and now...he just hadn’t been expecting it to work. 

Emma gave him an encouraging smile, one that made his own lips turn up on their own and caused a warmth to spread in his chest. 

They bid their goodbyes and escaped to the balcony for some solitude. 

“You’re surprised it worked,” she said, a statement of fact. He nodded again, and she sighed. “I told you it would. They’re sort of...naive. When it comes to me, at least. They wouldn’t expect me to lie to them,”

He put a hand on the cool stone wall of the balcony, looking up to see the stars. “I just can’t believe I’m free,” he told her, barely above a whisper. 

She moved to match his position, getting her own view of the sky. “You’re free. Now you can do whatever you want...at least in the castle. We can travel in a while, maybe, after we’re married, perhaps. But for now, I hope our library will be enough to keep you busy. It’s my favorite place in the castle. More books than one could ever read in their whole life. I’ve been trying, though.” She laughed and spun to lean against the stone, getting a better angle. “All the languages you can learn, novels you can read. You can study the forests or the sea or the sky...all that and more.” 

He had looked down to watch her excited speech, a small smile forming on his lips. “It’s your favorite place in the castle, you said?” 

“Absolutely. I hope you’ll like it,” 

“It’s all I do in the little spare time I have, really. Just read. I don’t have many books at home, and I could never justify buying more when I needed to save money to leave.”

“And now you have every book you could ever dream of,” 

“Thank you, Emma. You’re my savior,” his eyes met hers. “Truly.” 

She blushed, and hoped he couldn’t see it in the darkness. “It was nothing, really. You’re helping me, too.”

He took note of the way she deflected the compliment and filed that away for later, but added, “I’ve got the easy part. Marrying a princess is every man’s dream.” 

“Don’t forget that you’ll eventually be king,” she told him seriously, though her eyes were teasing. 

“That’s the only part that I’m not looking forward to,” he said, suppressing a shudder. He knew nothing of running a kingdom, of politics or economics. He could be of no help, and thought he’d be a disgrace of a ruler. 

“I’ll be doing all the work, really. You’ll just be...a confidant,” 

“I suppose I could be a confidant,” he murmured. “But perhaps I’ll use your library to learn all I can. To help. With advice, you know. So I can be informed enough to have opinions,” 

She really had picked the right person, hadn’t she? The thought of his effort, studying to learn about the kingdom and all that went with it, it made her blush deeper. “Being king isn’t the thing you should worry about,” she told him. “But the _princes_ , ugh, you’ll wish I’d never dragged you into this.”

“Are they really at bad?” He wondered.

She looked at him pointedly. “Worse.” 

“Well, at least you won’t have to face them alone anymore,” he said. 

“No,” her lips turned up slowly, “I suppose I won’t.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will hopefully be able to keep uploading chapters fairly regularly, but I'm starting school soon so I'm not sure how busy I'll be. Please leave a comment if you liked it!


	3. One of Her Favorite Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d love to make up thousands of excuses as to why I haven’t posted since August, but I’ve got nothing. Except that I started college so I’ve been super busy...buT I promise that I will have another chapter posted soon. Plus, I’ll be home for almost a month for winter break and I have nothing to do but eat, sleep, and write.

Killian awoke the following morning in a much different manner than he was used to, and for a variety of reasons. The first being the bed that he was in. It was much larger and grander than his at home, filled with feather pillows and blankets that kept him warm. He was comfortable. In addition to this change, there was also a smile on his face as he awoke, and though he was unaware of it, that smile was not new, but worn throughout the night–even in his dreams. And they were dreams, not nightmares. They were bright and full of color and a certain woman’s laughter. Just a minute after waking, he couldn’t recall them, but he was left with only the feeling of joy. 

Yes, he was in the castle. He was the Suitor to the Princess (an official title, he was certain), and he no longer had to do his stepfather’s bidding. He almost wished he could return, if only to see the look on that horrid man’s face. _Almost_. 

A servant knocked on his door with the offering of tea, which he gladly accepted, but not without a great blush falling upon his features. He was usually the one doing the serving, but this time he was receiving the cup. It made him uncomfortable, but he knew he would have to get used to it if he were to marry Princess Emma. 

The servant told him that breakfast was to be served in the dining room at the top of the hour, and directed him to ring if he needed anything else. He was sure he wouldn’t, but thanked the man anyway.

Killian sipped on his tea, trying to go over every detail of the previous night as if he could cement it into his memory. 

_He watched her in the moonlight, trying desperately to figure out how he was there, standing on that castle balcony, with the Princess of Misthaven._

_“Have I told you how stunning you look tonight, love?” He asked, concerned that hadn’t been the perfect gentleman she so very much deserved._

_Although he couldn’t see it in the low light, he knew that she was blushing. “No, you didn’t,”_

_“Well, you cut quite the figure in that dress,” he told her. “You do look wonderful in red, love,” he added._

_“I’d definitely use that ‘love’ stuff around my parents, they’ll love it.” He knew this was her way of deflecting the compliment, trying to distract him with new ideas for their not-so-evil plan._

_“As you wish,” he said, hoping that perhaps one day, he could get her to actually accept a compliment from him. Good thing he had the rest of his life to work on it, if all went to plan._

* * *

Princess Emma woke in very much the same manner as her new suitor. Her smile matched his, and she too had worn it for most of her slumber. The weight that lifted from her shoulders did wonders to ease her soul and raise her spirits. The smile on her face was now light and easy, reaching her eyes and causing them to crinkle at the corner. 

She couldn’t help but feel... _free_. She’d found a way out of her situation that made her happy and that helped someone else in the process. Not just anyone, either. Though she had only known Killian for a few days, she knew he was kinder than anyone she had ever met–rivalling her parents, even. Killian didn’t deserve the life he had been trapped in; he deserved a life of happiness. She might be taking him away from his potential of finding his True Love, but at least he would be loved. Her parents would love him as their own, and she was sure that she would grow to love him as a companion. She could already see herself going to him as a confidant regularly. It made her heart clench to know that she had someone she could rely on. 

“You look well today, Princess,” her maid commented as she pulled to tighten Emma’s corset. 

“Thank you, Sophie,” she grinned, trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks.

Killian wasn’t there by the time Emma got to breakfast, and she felt the need to hide her disappointment, despite the fact that it could only make her seem more in love with him, as she wanted her parents to think. 

“Did you sleep well, darling?” Her mother asked, looking up from the parchment she was perusing over tea as Emma sat beside her in her usual spot. 

“Very well, Mama,” Snow eyed her daughter, probably thinking that she was too excited about finally finding her True Love to sleep. Emma hadn’t gotten very much sleep, but it had _absolutely_ nothing to do with their new guest. 

Her breath caught when the door opened to reveal Killian. Her mother was watching her, so she was glad she could play her part so well. 

Killian looked...lost. Excited, but overwhelmed. Scared, perhaps? He was feeling a lot, of that much Emma was sure. She could see it in his brow and in the set of his jaw and in his eyes, but she was also sure that her parents didn’t see anything but normal breakfast-with-royals nerves. 

He gave them a short, careful bow, and smiled hesitantly at her father when he directed Killian to the seat across from Emma. When their eyes met, Killian was able to relax at the sight of her ease. They were going to do this. It would all work out. And who was he kidding, really? Sure, it was supposed to be pretend, but if there’s one thing he realized after standing in the moonlight with her the night before, it’s that he didn’t need to make up _anything_. He was completely enamored with her already, so no acting was necessary. 

Killian was completely overwhelmed. By everything. By the size of the castle, by the servant who helped him dress, by meeting her parents for breakfast, but mostly, he was overwhelmed with joy at the fact that he was finally free. He was untouchable now, although he did keep feeling like someone was about to waltz right up to him and rip away all of this new found happiness. It did seem too good to be true, after all. 

But that wasn’t going to happen. Not with Emma there, sitting across from him, looking at him with that smile and those eyes. Even if she wasn’t falling for him like he was for her, he could still see that she also felt free. He’d saved her from her fate, just as she’d saved him from his. They were a team now. Finally, for the first time since he lost his brother, Killian had someone on his side. He had someone he could trust. 

Breakfast was a calm affair as it always was, although Emma enjoyed having Killian there to chat with while her parents talked. As their plates were being cleared away, her mother asked, “Do you have any plans today, darling?” 

“I thought I’d start by showing Killian the library,” Emma told her, happy to see the look on Killian’s face when she mentioned it. She was so glad he shared her love of reading, it was just another thing that made her sure she’d picked the right person. 

“That sounds wonderful,” her father said. “Shall we see you at lunch?” He asked.

“We might enjoy a picnic in the gardens, Papa,” she’d thought about this before, Killian could tell. Limiting exposure to the King and Queen. To help him adjust, perhaps, or maybe to limit the lying, or the acting. But she’d been prepared. He had a feeling she was always prepared, always had something up her sleeve. 

“That sounds wonderful, sweetheart,” Snow said, a grin growing on her face. “We’ll see you for dinner, then,” 

Emma stood, moving to place a kiss on her father’s cheek. Killian took that as a signal that they were leaving, and he got up from his seat. He gave his King and Queen a slight bow, and then Emma linked her arm with his. He ignored the increase in his heart rate and let her lead them towards the library. 

They were quiet while they walked, Emma contemplative and Killian trying to memorize every corridor on their way. He was determined to figure out the layout of the entire castle as quickly as he could. 

And then they stopped in front of two rather heavy looking, ornately carved, wooden doors. “Here we are,” she announced. “One of my favorite places in the castle.” 

“ _One_ of them?” He emphasized. 

Emma laughed. “I’ll show them all to you,” she promised. “Ready?” 

And then Killian was in his happy place. There were thousands of books. It seemed like millions. Perhaps an infinite number of books. It was shelf after shelf of knowledge and imagination and wonder. There was a large sitting area before the shelves began; comfy couches and chairs lined the room, a nice window seat on one side. 

Emma was watching him carefully, enjoying the look on his face as he took in the wonder that was the castle library. “Come on, I want to show you something,” she tugged on his hand. He followed willingly, still dumbfounded by the place. 

They weaved around the stacks, taking the pathway that Emma used regularly. She’d found it when she was young, once she’d started reading everyday. She got tired of being easily interrupted by maids and servants and guards trying to track her down. It came in handy when parades of potential suitors came to stay. 

In the center of the maze of bookshelves lay Emma’s secret reading spot. Two chairs and a loveseat, that’s all it was. And a fireplace, but that was it. 

But Killian recognized this place’s worth immediately. It was cozy, warm, comforting. He could picture himself coming here every day for the rest of his life. And if she was there too, well that would just be a bonus. 

“You like it?” She asked, sounding timid for the first time. 

He nodded, unable to form words. This place, the entire castle for that matter, was perfect. And she was sharing this important thing with him. This secret place of comfort. It was all more than he’d ever hoped for. 

She sighed, relieved that he approved of it. “I spend more time here than anywhere else,” she said. “Reading, looking over court documents, or just thinking.” 

Killian turned to face her. “I think this would be a wonderful place to do all of those things. Or just spend the day,” 

She looked away from him and over to the bookshelves. “Would you like some book recommendations?” 

“I’d love some,” 

She practically lit up at his words, clearly having thought of a few suggestions before. She handed him a book from the table beside the chair closest to the fire. “I just finished this one yesterday. I couldn’t get through it fast enough.” He took the book happily, but she continued on, moving to the nearest shelf. She searched the eye-level row until she pulled a new book out. “Oh and this one, full of adventures. Pirates,” she added with a grin.

He raised an eyebrow, “The princess likes pirates?”

She blushed. “Just read it,” she said as she tossed the book lightly to him, then went to the next shelf. 

He was thoroughly enjoying seeing the princess here. She was absolutely in her element. He could only really read one book at a time, but he wasn’t about to end her excitement, so he allowed the pile in his hands to grow. He would be there for a while, after all. 

“This one is a little sappy, but I adore the character development.” She handed him a thickly bound book. The next moment, she exclaimed, “Oh! I can’t believe I forgot about this one!” And she added another book to the pile. She nearly leaped across the room to grab another one. “I was on the edge of my seat the entire time,” she told him. “This one’s a classic,” she said, pulling yet another from the shelves. 

She went on like this for a long time. Eventually, she got a proper view of the stack of books Killian was holding. “Oh.” Her blush was adorable. “Sorry,”

He smiled. “Don’t apologize, love. I’m always needing another book,” 

“I’m afraid I’ve gone a little overboard there,”

“As I said, love. No need to fret. Although I might need an extra hand in carrying these back to my room,”

“Of course,” 

They chatted the whole way to his chambers, talking about his favorite books and what _she_ should read next. Emma felt so light and happy that she didn’t know what to do with herself. She’d always had her father as a reading partner, but he was infinitely busier than she was, so they often didn’t get a chance to dig into the material. She found herself looking forward to the many afternoons she and Killian could spend in the library, talking about their books. 

After dropping off their stacks, Emma caught sight of the clock. “I certainly lost track of the time, haven’t I?”

“You were showing me the library, it only makes sense, great fans of reading that we are,” he laughed. 

“You’re completely right. I apologize for nothing. Now, how about that picnic in the gardens as I’d promised at breakfast?”

“Sounds wonderful, love.”


	4. Under the Protection of the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you’re shocked to get another update, but here we are. Instead of doing my homework, I accidentally wrote another chapter. Ope.

“And you just ran?” Emma asked, grabbing another strawberry from the tray.

“Aye, what else were we to do?” Killian chuckled. “Liam didn’t let us stop until we’d gotten all the way home. Our mother had no idea what to do with us,” they laughed together at the conclusion of his story. 

“Liam looked out for you, didn’t he?”

“He did. Always. Our whole lives, he made sure I was safe. Took the brunt our stepfather’s…” he trailed off, his eyes glazing over as he remembered. “He always protected me.”

Emma could see the sadness behind his deep blue eyes, and she longed to reach and brush her hand against his, just to comfort him. 

“I guess I don’t really need protecting anymore, do I?” He laughed, a bit forced. “And that’s all thanks to you, love,” 

She looked down at her hands. “We’re helping each other out, remember?” She didn’t think she was being all that selfless. “Besides, I can protect you, you know. I’m pretty good with a sword,”

“Are you really?” He wondered. “I suppose I shouldn’t be all that surprised. There’s not much you can’t do, is there?”

She giggled. “My father taught me how to protect myself, so that involved a lot of training when I was younger. My mother taught me to use a bow, but it isn’t really my weapon of choice. I much prefer a sword.”

“Must have made for an interesting childhood,” he commented. 

“It did. I had so much fun sparring with Papa. I could teach you, if you’d like,” 

“I don’t expect you to—” 

She cut him off, “Come on, it’ll be fun. I promise.” 

A light blush moved from his cheeks and touched the tips of his ears. “I suppose, if you would enjoy teaching me,” 

“I would.” 

Emma watched as Killian took in the gardens that surrounded them. He admired the flowers and meticulously manicured bushes along the castle wall. 

“Do you think…” she paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully. His head spun so he could look at her, and she had to catch her breath for a moment after falling into the beautiful blue of his eyes. “Do you think you could be happy here?” It was almost a whisper, but Killian had no trouble hearing her. When he didn’t speak right away, Emma continued, “I know it might not be...what you’d hoped for yourself. You’d be stuck here most of the time, except for the occasional political visit to this kingdom or that one, and it gets pretty boring. Often. If I didn’t love reading so much, I think I would have gone a bit insane by now…”

“Emma,” he cut her off. “I can most certainly be happy here. It’s brilliant on its own, and when you compare it to my attic back at…” he couldn’t bring himself to say ‘home.’ Because it wasn’t really, not since his mother died or Liam left. He cleared his throat, “It’s absolutely enchanting here. I’m not sure I’ll ever get bored with your library, or with you, for that matter. You’re wonderful company, Emma.” 

“Really?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you, love.” 

“No, you wouldn’t,” she smiled. 

“Besides, I’m in this for the long haul, remember? You’re saving me from my fairly evil stepfather,” 

“And you’re saving me from hordes of pompous princes,” she added.

“Right. We’re saving each other,” 

“Well, if we’re going to do this, we’d better get it right,” she said, straightening her skirt a little distractedly. “A month long courtship is typically customary before an engagement. Then we can be married anywhere from one month to one year after that.” 

“I suppose I should start looking for rings then, huh?” He joked. 

She laughed, smacking him lightly, affectionately, on the shoulder. “No, my parents will give you one of the family’s rings when you ask for their blessing.” 

“I have to ask for their blessing?” The idea made a lump form in the back of his throat. 

She grinned. “It will be fine, I promise. We’ll practice. Plus, by then, you will have known them personally for a month. You’ll be just fine.” 

“Okay,” he trusted her, but he wasn’t quite sure how he’d work up the nerve when it came down to it. But something else had been gnawing at his mind “Here’s something we didn’t think of: my stepfather won’t just let me go,” he thought back to his earlier fears of having his newfound happiness ripped from him. 

Her smile turned mischievous. “I’ve already taken care of that,” 

“Do tell,” 

“I sent him a message from one of my guards early this morning. I’ll spare you the details, but my note clearly stated that you were now in the care of the King and Queen, and more specifically under the protection of the Princess, and that I had royally decreed that you be left alone.”

“You ‘royally decreed’ it?”

“Well, that’s just something we say when we  _ really _ mean something around here. Kind of an inside joke. I could make it an official royal decree, but I didn’t think he’d have the guts to stand against his sovereign.” 

“You’re right about that,” he muttered. “Can I royally decree things now?” 

“Not officially until you’re Prince Consort, but sure,” she laughed lightly.

“Well, I royally decree that we finish our lunch so we can spend the afternoon in the library,”

“I can get behind that one,” 

And so they spent the remainder of the afternoon in the library, curled up in the two armchairs reading their newly suggested books. It was the perfect way to spend any day, in both of their minds. 

Eventually, however, they had to part ways to dress for dinner, putting an end to their relaxing day. Killian thought it was a bit ridiculous that they had to change for another meal, but Emma promised he’d get used to it. And although Killian was eager to test out his navigational skills to see if he’d made any progress in that area, he wasn’t about to deny Emma a chance to walk him back to his chambers. 

Killian was rather pensive as he dressed for the evening meal, looking back on his day and trying to commit everything to memory. He didn’t want to forget a single thing from such a magical day. He chuckled to himself, thinking how mundane it was, truly. Can the mundane be magical? 

Emma was glad to see that Killian was already in the dining hall when she arrived, happy that she wouldn’t have to wait for him impatiently while trying to hold conversation with her mother. 

“Emma, dear,” her mother greeted her. “Killian was just telling us how the two of you spent your day,”

“Gave him lots of reading, did you, Pumpkin?” Her father asked innocently. 

“Yes, yes, Killian’s pile of books practically reaches the ceiling,” Emma rolled her eyes. 

“I’m so grateful to have so much excellent reading material at my disposal,” Killian told them honestly. 

Emma’s heart shuddered at the sincerity of his words, once again so glad that she’d found him in the village just a few days ago. “It should keep you busy for a while,” Emma said, alluding to the fact that he would be here long enough to enjoy all of those books—and perhaps many more, if their plan worked. 

Emma’s words caused Snow to give David a look, just as she’d hoped. The new couple smiled at each other from across the table as their first courses were laid out in front of them. 

“Goodnight, Killian, Emma,” Snow called as the two exited the dining hall with arms linked, once again. 

The door behind them shut, but Emma pulled him back to listen at the door. 

_ “Those two,” Snow said fondly.  _

_ “They seem to be getting along rather well,” David sighed.  _

_ “‘Rather well’ is an understatement, Charming. I’d say they are well on their way to being in love!”  _

Emma grinned at her partner in crime, and the two of them decided that was all they needed to hear. “Just to be sure they’re falling for it,” she told him. “Come on, I want you to see another one of my favorite places,”

She led him back to her chambers, which only made him blush like a schoolboy. “It’s not proper, love,” 

“Oh please,” she rolled her eyes again. “It’s fine. I just want you to see the view. Plus, we’re going to be married in a few month’s time. You’ll have to get over it eventually,” 

Emma’s chambers were much grander than his own, which made sense. He tried not to look at the bed, allowing her to tug on him until they reached her balcony. “Look,” she said, and he did. 

The view was...well, he could see why she loved it so much. She could see the forest on one side, and down to the village, the port, the  _ sea _ on the other. It was breathtaking. “Wow,” 

“I know,” she said. “Sometimes I stand out here for hours, just watching the sea.” 

“Liam loved it, you know,” he told her. “We always dreamed of joining the navy together, sailing for the rest of our lives. He got to start that dream, but not finish it. I look forward to the voyages we will take to make diplomatic visits,” 

“I’m sorry you didn’t get that life, Killian. So sorry,” he could hear the tears in her voice. 

“Now, love, no need to worry yourself. You’ve gone and given me the best life I could’ve hoped for. Better, even. It’s not the life I imagined, but it’s more than that.”

They were quiet for a long moment as Emma debated whether or not to bring it up. “I remember that day so clearly. When we got the news that the ship was attacked. I remember feeling so  _ mad _ . Mad that my parents hadn’t stopped it, mad that King Arthur is such an ass, mad that there was nothing I could do to help anyone. I’m sorry we let this happen to him, Killian. I’m sorry you don’t have your brother to protect you anymore.” 

“I was never in search of an apology, love. The only one who did this was Arthur himself. And you have saved me.  _ That’s  _ doing something. And perhaps one day, we can see that justice is found for Liam and all the others. I’m only glad that I was given the opportunity to make that choice.” 

“We will get justice for it, Killian. That, I can promise. We’ve been searching for years for answers, looking for those he captured. We’re close to something, I can feel it.” 

Killian smiled at her. “I cannot tell you how happy it makes me that I can be by your side when it happens.” 

They stood there, staring at the sea together for sometime longer, until eventually he left her chambers to get some rest. “Tomorrow will be another long day, I’m sure,” she’d told him. 

Killian was proud of himself for finding his chambers on his own, especially from the other wing of the castle that he’d never been to before. He tried not to linger on the fact that he now knew where her room was, and just got ready for bed. But once he was in it, it was difficult to find sleep. He couldn’t stop going over her every word, every expression she’d had over the course of the day. The idea that he got to do it all over again the next day made him nearly giddy. 

Emma lay awake long after he left, just taking in the day. Killian was so much more than she could have ever hoped for. He was sweet and thoughtful, he made her laugh and gave her things to contemplate. He challenged her wit and calmed her soul. She was so excited to see him again the following day, it was hard for her to fall asleep. 

There was just one thing that bothered her: how the hell was she going to explain to him that she had magic?


	5. Swords and Buttercups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! As much as I'd love to get the sixth posted next week, I'm pretty sure that I will not have time in between homework and everything else, so I hope this chapter will hold you off until I go on break on the 18th. Please do comment and let me know what you enjoyed. As always, thank you so very much for reading!

The clanging of metal against metal could be heard well across the castle grounds, even into the King’s study as he poured over some court documents. It was one of his favorite sounds, and he knew that his daughter had begun training Killian a few days prior. 

He liked the boy much more than he’d care to admit. He knew that Killian came from somewhere he didn’t like to discuss, and he realized very quickly that Emma had saved her new suitor, in a way. The lightness that fell upon his features when they were together made the haunting behind his eyes disappear. 

Putting down his documents, the King decided it was time to see just how far Killian had gotten on in the week since his daughter had started his training. 

Killian took a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow, then they began anew. His wrist was beginning to get sore, finally, but it was a good ache. He was used to a certain amount of daily use of his hands, scrubbing the floors or whatever else, but this was different. He chose to take on this pain. It was his to feel, caused by his wanting to overuse his wrist, not for anyone else. The pain acted as a reminder that he was free. 

“You’re losing your feet, Killian!” Emma shouted at him.  _ Ah, yes, _ he thought to himself.  _ Keep them grounded, but light _ . It was all very confusing to him. 

“Your elbow is loose again, keep it strong,” she called as their swords still clashed. He knew she was going easy on him, not going full out with her sword fighting abilities, but it didn’t bother him all that much. He was still learning, after all. 

“Don’t make me remind you about your wrist again,” she was right, she had said it far to many times already. ‘Don’t let it drop,’ she’d said over and over again. 

Once he had corrected all the things she’d critiqued, she smiled. “Good form, Killian,” but in the end, of course, he lost hold of his weapon and she bested him. It was to be expected. 

What was not expected, however, was the clapping that sounded behind them. Killian’s breath caught when it was his King, no,  _ Emma’s father _ , who had just been watching them fight. “You’re doing very well, Killian,” David told him, patting him on the shoulder. 

“He’s a fast learner,” Emma said, a hint of pride in her voice. Killian’s heart fluttered a bit at her praise. 

“Would you like to see a  _ real _ fight, Killian?” He could only nod at the King’s words, as out of breath that he was. He handed his sword to the ruler of his kingdom, and moved to take a seat on the bench next to them. 

“Ready, Pumpkin, or do you need a break?” Her father teased. 

“I’m fine, old man,” she retorted. “Let’s go,” 

As was customary in a civil duel, they bowed to each other, then counted off. Killian realized in an instant that this was entirely different than what he had been doing moments ago. He was far away from  _ this _ .

It was blades flying through the air, and the two of them were dancing. That’s what it seemed to Killian, at least. He took this opportunity to watch these seasoned fighters, admiring their techniques, not a single dropped wrist in sight. 

And Emma, Emma was fantastic. She was a warrior princess, Killian was sure of it. He thought she looked the most beautiful when she fought, calm but fierce, all at once. She was mesmerizing. 

It got close three times, three times David almost disarmed his daughter, but with a tricky move that Killian would demand to learn later on, she slipped out of his reach and claimed his sword. 

“That,” the King began, catching his breath, “that is what you have to look forward to,” 

“Should I go for the healer, Papa? You look so worn out,” Emma teased.

“I’m not that old! Just a bit out of practice. Go back to teaching,” he rolled his eyes, and Killian realized just how similar the two were. 

“Ready to go again?” Emma asked once her father was on his way back toward the castle. 

He nodded, grabbing the sword the King had left and smiling when he noticed that his wrist no longer hurt. All he needed was a moment’s rest. 

They practiced for another hour or so, making Killian sweat more than he ever had before. But he could feel himself improving, and the reward was so worth it. 

“How about we clean ourselves up, then go for a ride and have another picnic?” She asked.

“Sounds wonderful, love.” He hadn’t been riding since he was little, since before his mom died. 

And so the two parted to bathe, a luxury Killian was excited to get used to, and Emma ordered another picnic basket to be prepared and for their horses to be ready.

In fresh clothes and free of dirt and sweat, Killian walked in the general direction of the stable. He wasn’t exactly sure where he was going, which is why he breathed a sigh of relief when he caught sight of Emma in front of him. 

Her golden hair shined in the sunlight, and she held a basket in one hand. “I was starting to wonder if you’d gotten lost,” she said once he caught up with her. 

“I would have, had I not found you. I’ve never actually been to the stables before,” he told her. 

“I guess it’s a good thing you found me, then,” 

He smiled at her flirtatious tone, and offered to take hold of the basket for her. She hesitated to give it up, but surrendered when she realized it was his nature to be a gentleman. 

They walked in silence the rest of the way, just enjoying the weather and each other’s company. 

“Buttercup and Captain are ready, Princess,” the stable boy told her as soon as they’d entered. 

“Thank you, Steven. That will be all,” she said kindly, dismissing him. 

Emma approached her horse, a beautiful tan mare, and began securing the basket. “This is Buttercup,” she told Killian. “You’ll be riding Captain today. And if you like him, he’s yours.”

“Mine?” He asked, tentatively placing his hand on the black stallion’s neck. 

“Of course. We’ll probably ride often. I love it,” she said. “You’ve ridden before, haven’t you?” When he didn’t reply immediately, she berated herself, “I shouldn’t have assumed,”

“No, no, I have. It’s been a long time,” he told her. “I’ve missed it,” 

“Well, here’s your chance. Now and for the rest of your life, I guess,” 

_ Now and for the rest of my life, _ he repeated in his head. 

The wind in his face was refreshing, exhilarating. It was amazing to be back on a horse, to be riding side by side with Emma. 

He noticed how  _ regal _ she looked on Buttercup, and he supposed that made a lot of sense. She seemed to be enjoying the ride just as much as he was, but Killian didn’t want it to end. He kept having to remind himself that he could do this again the next day, and the day after that, and that no one would take this away from him. 

So he tried not to be disappointed when she directed them off their path and they slowed to a stop. For a moment, it looked to Killian like any old patch of grass. But then he realized that they were at a clifftop. 

Once they’d dismounted, he was able to get a good look. The sea was directly beneath them, crashing against the side of their cliff. Then off in the distance and slightly to the right, Killian could see the castle. The castle, and so much more. The port where he sat with the Princess the day before the ball, the village beyond, everything. 

“That’s the entire kingdom,” she told him. 

“The entire kingdom?” 

“My kingdom. Well,  _ our _ kingdom, now. Our people,”

It took Killian’s breath away. Seeing his land, where he grew up, in its entirety, the fact that it would partially be under his control, and that she used the word ‘our’ next to ‘kingdom.’ It was mind blowing. He stood there for a very long moment before she cleared her throat. 

“You okay over there?” She asked, just a hint of concern in her voice. 

“Yeah. Yes, love. I’m great,” he turned back to face her, to see that she’d lain out the picnic blanket and set up their lunch. “This looks wonderful,” he commented. 

“Thank the kitchens,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “All I’ve done is take it out of the basket.”

He took a seat beside her on the blanket. “Well, you’ve done a fine job of that, love.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Just eat, Killian,” 

And so he did. They ate in companionable silence for a while, making a few stray comments on how they liked certain dishes. They sat and watched the sea and the kingdom in all her glory, enjoying the sound of the crashing waves. 

Once they were done, however, Emma started to seem truly... _ nervous _ . Killian tried to remember a time when she really looked nervous. She was always calm, always cool and collected with something up her sleeve. She wasn’t the type to get nervous, which made  _ him _ nervous. 

“Emma? Are you all right, love?” He asked. 

She took a deep breath. “Killian, there’s something I haven’t told you. About me,” she began. “It’s not really something I share with people, but you should know. You deserve to know, before you’re stuck with me.” 

He didn’t particularly like her use of the word ‘stuck,’ but he didn’t correct her. He turned his body to face her now, to give her his full attention. 

“I was born with...magic.” 

_ This was what she’d been so worried about? _ He wondered. It’s not that he expected it, but he knew that there were lots of people with magic. He already knew Emma to be magical in every sense of the word, so it wasn’t exactly shocking. “You were born with magic,” he repeated when she didn’t go on right away. 

She was trying to read him, and something about his expression confused her, he could see it in her eyes. She’d expected this news to distress him. “From my parent’s True Love. It’s not...it’s light magic. Nothing harmful, or anything. But it’s...it’s there. It’s a part of me.”

“Come on, love, you should know by now that I’m a fan of every part of you,” he grinned at her. 

“This doesn’t—how does this not freak you out?”

He shrugged. “I guess I have a hard time believing that anything relating to you could be bad,” 

“But it’s, it’s magic. It’s powerful. I have magical powers, Killian.” 

“I understand that, love. But as you said, it’s just another part of you. So of course it’s powerful and light and good. Because it’s a part of  _ you _ .” 

She exhaled loudly, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. When she opened them, she placed her hand on the ground with a spark of light. And then suddenly, they were surrounded by buttercups. Thousands of them bloomed from the earth, out of nowhere. Not nowhere, but out of Emma’s magic. Killian smiled wider. 

“You’re really okay with this?” She asked skeptically. 

“I’m more than okay with this,” he told her, and it sounded like a promise. 

“Well, I guess that’s one less thing I have to worry about,”

“You were worried about my reaction,” he said. It wasn’t a question. 

“Can you blame me? After everything with the Evil Queen, most people aren’t really in love with magic.”

“I suppose, but the Evil Queen had dark magic. Completely different than yours. Nothing from True Love could be bad, could it?” 

“You’re right. I should have trusted you,”

“But you did, love. You trusted me enough to tell me,” he said. 

“I did. But know that my magic is...wild. It’s always been difficult to control as it’s tied to my emotions, and lately it’s been much more powerful than ever. I meant to make a small patch of buttercups, not to cover this whole cliff with them,” she told him. 

“We will figure it out together, love. We’re partners now, remember?” 

“Partners,” Emma agreed with a smile, and Killian was glad to see that there was no more worry in her eyes. 

  
  



	6. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hanukkah and happy holidays to all my lovely readers out there! I'm so excited for you all to read this one...I'm hoping you'll like it. And, seeing as I've survived my first semester at college and I'm now home for a while, I'm hoping to have a fairly regular schedule for the rest of the story. Please let me know what you think! Thank you so very, very, very, much for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful holiday.

Killian sat in his usual armchair in Princess Emma’s special reading spot in the library, waiting for Emma to finish with her meeting. She promised to be done well before lunch, and they were due for an in depth conversation about their latest hidden treasures from the library. 

As he waited, he looked back on the month he’d spent in the castle. He believed it was quite possibly the best month of his life. He’d certainly laughed more in the past month than he ever had before. He and Emma rode their horses nearly every day, enjoying the wind and the sun and each other’s company. They spent many afternoons in the library, and passed several evenings exploring the castle together, Emma showing Killian every hidden door and tunnel that she was aware of. 

He had even gotten more comfortable around David and Snow, enough so to stop referring to them as  _ King  _ and  _ Queen _ in his head, and to stop the nerves that rested in the pit of his stomach whenever they dined together. But just because he wasn’t shaking in their presence didn’t mean he was ready to ask for them to bless his and their only daughter’s marriage. He sighed, shifting in the armchair that was now his, trying to figure out his plan of action. 

This was how Emma found him, brow furrowed, jaw slightly clenched, neck bent as he thought. “Miss me?” She called playfully, enjoying the way he visibly relaxed at her voice. 

“Always, love,” he grinned at her. When she plopped down in her respective armchair adjacent to his, he noticed a crease on her forehead that only showed itself when she was stressed. “Long meeting?” He wondered. 

She groaned. “The longest,” he could hear the strain in her voice now. “I didn’t think it would ever end,” she told him.

“Well, it’s over now,” 

“You’re right. And now, I can tell you all about this book I just finished about a sailor,” her eyes almost glazed over as she pictured the world this book placed her in. He noticed now that the crease on her forehead had disappeared. 

“I love a sailor’s tale,” Killian commented.

Killian tried to take a few calming breaths, shaking out his hands and taking another step towards the Queen’s study where he knew David and Snow were spending their afternoon. He wasn’t sure how, but eventually he was able to knock. 

“Enter,” he heard Snow’s voice call sweetly. That was just how she spoke, he’d noticed. She was probably the most hopeful, kindest person he’d ever met, aside from his own mother. And she’d been treating him like a son since the moment Emma introduced him. 

The two smiled when he opened the door, and he felt a flutter in his stomach when he thought of a future with the two of them regarding him as their own. “I was hoping to have a word,” he said shyly, cursing himself for his lack of confidence. 

“Of course, dear,” Snow replied, gesturing to the chair across from where she and David were seated, and he gladly sat before them.

A silence settled on the room as he stared at his rulers, wishing for the words to come to him. “I was hoping…” he began, but he shook his head. He knew that the only way he could do this was to speak from his heart. 

“While I’ve only known Emma these past weeks, it’s as if I’ve known her my entire life.” He looked up from his hands to the most important people in Emma’s world. “She’s—well, she’s the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. I would very much like your blessing in asking for her hand in marriage.” 

Snow gasped, and by the look on her face, she was more than pleased. “Oh, Killian!” He was truly afraid that she might cry. 

Even David looked slightly teary-eyed. “We’d be happy to have you in the family officially, son,” he cleared his throat, “as long as Emma is happy, we’re happy.”

“It’s all I desire,” Killian told him. “Her happiness.”

“Of course you have our blessing, Killian,” Snow said, dabbing at the corner of her eye with a handkerchief. 

“There is one thing, however,” Killian scratched behind his ear. “I’m afraid I have no ring for her. My mother had a lovely one, but I...it’s gone now,” 

Snow looked like she might cry anew at that, but she shook her head, turning to her husband, “David, take him to the family vault,” 

“Yes, yes, come on, Killian,” and then he was being swept out of the room and David was leading him down a corridor he’d never seen before. 

As they walked quietly, he heard a sniffle from David. “Are you alright, sir?”

“Enough with this ‘sir’ business, Killian. We’re practically family now,” 

“Right, sorry,” he smiled to himself. “But are you alright?”

David turned to get a good look at his future son-in-law. “Truth be told, Killian, we’ve been worried about her for so long. We thought she might have to marry for politics, but then you came into her life, and now there’s a light in her we’ve never seen.”

That stunned him. Either her acting was  _ that _ good, or… 

No. He dare not think it. He wasn’t that lucky. 

Emma played with the edge of the parchment, looking out from her perch on top of the cliff at the kingdom in the distance. 

_ Meet me at our picnic spot before sunset _ , it read, with Killian’s surprisingly elegant script. He’d once told her that his mother often said that good penmanship reflected a good character, and once she was gone, he’d made it his mission to perfect his own. 

Every time he talked about his past, about his mother, about Liam, it made her heart clench. He deserved the world, and she was determined to make sure he got it. 

She’d showed up to their spot well before sunset to give her time to think. Something had been eating at her the past few weeks. She’d tried to convince herself that it had nothing to do with him or his beautiful blue eyes and kind words, but she couldn’t seem to find another explanation for the flutters in her stomach, for the smile she almost permanently wore since his arrival, for the blush that heated her face when she caught herself staring at him when he wasn’t looking. 

Frankly, Emma thought she was being quite ridiculous. Killian was just a wonderful actor, she was sure. 

But there was no reason for him to be so sweet when they weren’t in the presence of others. Perhaps that was just a product of his own sweet mother. Maybe he’s that kind to everyone. 

They’d spent hours each day discussing anything they could think of, comparing books, and just enjoying each other’s company. They were friends, nothing more, that’s what Emma told herself. 

But she couldn’t convince herself that she didn’t  _ want _ to be more than friends. She couldn’t deny it anymore. Even if it’s a lie, she was falling—had fallen for Killian. 

She sighed at the thought and waited for the sun to fall too. 

Killian’s excitement made him push for Captain to go faster. He and David had selected the perfect ring for his Princess, and he couldn’t wait to give it to her. There was a lingering worry of rejection, but this was the plan. She wasn’t going to reject him. 

She sat near the edge when he arrived, her golden hair complementing the gold in the sky. His heart skipped a beat as he hopped off his horse. She turned when she heard him, standing to meet him half way. The smile on her face matched his own. 

“Emma,” he said. 

“Killian,” she replied. 

He took a breath, and got down on one knee. “Emma, Her Royal Highness Princess Emma of Misthaven, my Princess, I thank my lucky stars every moment that you were in that shop that day, that you followed me, that you saved me from my stepfather. Before you, I was very much lost. I wasn’t sure of anything. There was no laughter, no light, no magic—literally and figuratively—in my life. You’ve given me absolutely everything, and I could never begin to repay you, but I’d like to try. I know you’d have wished to spend your life with your True Love, but I promise to support you in every way I can. I will always, always be by your side, as long as you want me. Emma, love, will you marry me?” 

A single tear fell down her cheek. “Yes,” she breathed. 

He slid the ring on her finger, and she recognized it immediately. The garnet ring had caught her eye every single time she had to go to the vault. She never let herself stare at it for too long, too afraid she’d never get the chance to wear a ring like that. It was perfect, he was perfect, and now they were getting married. 

Overwhelmed with emotion, she wasn’t sure what came over her, but all she could do was drop to her knees as well and pull his lips to hers. 

The last thing Killian had expected was a kiss, but he was certainly not complaining. Emma was  _ kissing him _ . He could feel passion, desire, and his hand tangled in her hair as their kiss deepened. He realized then just how long he’d wanted to do this. 

They parted too soon, and Emma looked shocked at her actions. “I um, I have to go,” she rushed to her horse and was gone before Killian could even realize what was happening. 

Emma kissed him. And it may have been his first kiss, but he knew it was as good as it got. For the first time, he really allowed himself to hope as he sat in a field of fresh buttercups. 

Emma paced her chambers later, trying to figure out what to do. She kissed him. And it wasn’t even for show. His proposal was just...his words made her feel so completely  _ loved  _ that she couldn’t help herself. 

There were two options, really. Either, the first, he wasn’t in love with her, and he was simply reacting to the kiss as any man would. Or two, he was in love with her, and just didn’t know how to say it. But that didn’t seem likely to her, because he was always so good with words. Clearly. 

Neither option made sense in her mind. Someone as lovely as Killian being in love with her seemed far too good for it to be true. She tried not to hope, but hoping was in her blood. Maybe, just maybe, Killian felt the same.

  
  


In his chambers on the other side of the castle, Killian was also a sea of emotions. He was desperately trying to figure out exactly  _ why _ she had kissed him, and even more so, why she felt like she had to run away directly afterwards.  _ Something scared her _ , he thought to himself. But what? She must know how he felt about her. He had been as clear as day.

And the flowers she left in her wake troubled him as well. She hadn’t meant to make them, he could tell. He wasn’t even sure she’d noticed them as she fled the scene. But there they were, even more plentiful than the first time she’d shown him. He remembered her words, that her magic was tethered with her emotions, so it made sense that powerful emotion would trigger powerful magic. But what had she been feeling? Dare he believe she truly felt as he did? Or perhaps her disgust had been powerful enough to create a field worth of flowers. But would she create  _ flowers _ from a feeling of disgust, or worse, hatred? He didn’t know enough about magic to answer that. 

A knock on Killian’s door pulled him from his thoughts, and he was shocked to see Emma on the other side. “We’ve gotten word from Arendelle. They just raided Arthur’s dungeons and found some prisoners they’d taken from the ship.”

“What?” 

“Come on, we’re having an emergency court meeting.”


	7. Decisions

Chaos. That was Killian’s first impression of a court meeting. When he and the Princess entered the room, they were greeted by no one, because everyone was far too busy yelling at each other. 

He looked to Emma who stood beside him, seemingly unfazed by the pandemonium. Gone was the girl who fled from the clifftop, in her place the future Queen of Misthaven. It did not surprise him that she fit into the role so well. 

“Would someone care to tell me  _ exactly  _ what is going on?” She didn’t yell, but her voice carried over the noise and silenced the crowd. 

A man hurried to hand her a piece of paper. “We received this thirty minutes ago, Princess,” 

She took the scroll and studied it for a moment. “Where are my parents?” She asked calmly. 

“They are on their way, Princess,” another voice answered. 

Emma nodded and looked back down at the parchment in her hand. She glanced at Killian for a moment before handing him the message. 

_ Queen Snow and King David, _

_ It is my great honor to inform you that we have discovered half a dozen sailors who were captured by King Arthur’s men so many years ago. A close advisor informed us of Arthur’s boasting about his captors, and Arendelle decided our only way forward was to raid Arthur’s dungeon to help deliver the justice that is deserved.  _

_ All of the men are wounded and malnourished, and they are unable to be transported to your kingdom at this time. It would be my pleasure to receive a representative of the kingdom while the survivors regain their strength.  _

_ Please note as well that Arendelle will fight alongside Misthaven should any battle against Arthur take place.  _

_ I eagerly await your response, _

_ Queen Elsa of Arendelle _

Emma was watching him when he looked up from the parchment, the corners of her lips turned up ever so slightly. With a nod, she moved to take a seat at the head of the large table in the center of the room. 

The table was full now, and Killian wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Was he allowed in court meetings now? Or were there different rules because this was an emergency meeting? He wasn’t sure. 

“Would someone be so kind as to give my fiancé a seat?” Emma asked, smiling at the slight gasp that overtook the room. And suddenly there was a chair beside her, waiting to be filled. By him. He looked at her as he took his place to her right, glad to be able to support her in this overwhelming event. 

He had only been seated for a moment when David and Snow entered the room. He noticed the way their eyes lingered on the ring on their daughter’s finger, but they had more important matters to attend to at the moment. 

“Thank you all for coming so quickly,” Snow began. “As I’m sure you are all aware, we have received a message from Arendelle stating that they have recovered six survivors from the  _ Jewel of the Realm _ . They have requested that we send someone to represent Misthaven until the men can be sent home. Queen Elsa has also pledged her forces in a fight against King Arthur, which is perhaps inevitable at this point. Moving forward, we must choose our representative and prepare our kingdom for a potential attack from Camelot.”

The room was quiet for a moment. “Killian and I should be the ones to go,” Emma said firmly, meeting the gaze of her mother. Her words caused murmurs in the court around them. 

“I concur,” David’s voice silenced the whispers. Snow looked at her husband, thoughtful for a moment. Killian couldn’t help but notice the shift in the three royals since entering the room. It reminded him why they were his rulers. 

“All those in favor of sending Princess Emma and her suit— _ fiancé _ Killian to Arendelle as representatives of Misthaven?” Snow asked. 

Only a few objected. 

The rest of the meeting was significantly less interesting to Killian after he realized he might finally be getting justice for his brother’s death. The captured men were now saved and recovering in an ally kingdom. And he and his Princess were going there. He might finally be able to get closure. 

As soon as he and Emma were out of the loud room and had a moment to themselves, she looked concerned. “That was okay, right? I was sure you would want to go,” 

“Yes, love. You’re exactly right. When do we leave?” 

“Soon. Mama and Papa will let us know. Come on, we’re meeting them in their study.” 

They made their way down the corridor in silence. She opened her mouth twice to say something, but she changed her mind. 

When they reached to door to the study, she turned to him. “Killian, I—”

“We don’t have to talk about it, love. Not until you’re ready.”

“I’m sorry I ran,” she said quietly, a deep blush on her cheeks. He could hear the vulnerability in her voice.  _ His _ Emma was very different than  _ Princess _ Emma. 

“No harm done, love. I promise,” 

“We’ll talk soon. I just…have some things to think about first.” 

“I understand, Emma. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I meant what I said on the clifftop,”

“Right. Okay, are you ready?” 

He nodded, and she pushed the door open. David and Snow were engrossed in conversation when they entered, but it came to a halt when they noticed the two of them in the doorway. 

“Emma, Killian, come sit,” Snow called. 

“We have much to discuss,” David said as the couple took a seat across from them. 

“We think it is wonderful that you’ve decided to go to Arendelle,” Snow told them. 

“We just sent word to Queen Elsa of our decision. It is important that you reach Arendelle as soon as possible, so you will be leaving tomorrow. Servants are packing your things as we speak,” David added. “But it is a two week journey to Arendelle,” 

“We’re sending one of our fastest ships. It will be ready to depart just after dawn,” Snow informed them. “We’d hoped to throw you an engagement ball,” she said after a moment. 

“Oh Mama, it’s okay. This is more important than a ball,” Emma told her. 

“You’re right, of course, but we wanted to give you two the celebration you deserve,” Snow smiled sadly. 

“I suppose we’ll just have to make up for it at the wedding,” David said, hoping his words would ease his wife. 

“Well, we shouldn’t keep you two. You leave so early tomorrow, you’ll need your rest,” Snow rose and everyone followed suit, moving towards the door. “We are so very happy for you both,” she added, hoping to make it clear. 

“Thank you, Mama,” Emma hugged her, and Killian felt for a moment that he was intruding on an otherwise tender moment, until Snow pulled him into their embrace. “We’ll see you before we leave, right Mama?” Emma asked as she stepped back. 

“Your mother and I will see you to the docks,” David answered for her. 

Emma smiled, but Killian could see that it did not reach her eyes. “Goodnight, Mama, Papa,” 

“Sweet dreams, Pumpkin,” David kissed her forehead. 

Killian and Emma walked towards her chambers, arms linked, although they said nothing, too distracted for small talk. However, once they reached her door, they seemed to realize they would have to soon part for bed and lose contact with their only confidant. 

“I’m not—” 

“Do you think—” 

They laughed, and Emma nodded for him to continue. “Do you think someone will know how Liam died?”

“I don’t know, Killian,” she said quietly. “I only hope they can give you peace,” 

Her words calmed him. “You’ll be wonderful, you know,” he told her. “In representing the kingdom, I mean. And everything else, of course, but—”

She cut off his ramble. “Thank you, Killian,” she looked at her feet for a moment, then met his gaze. “It means so much that you believe in me,” 

“How could I not? You’re the most extraordinary person I’ve ever known,” 

She blushed, and moved to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Killian,” she repeated. 

He’d never wanted to kiss her more, but he held himself back. He couldn’t push, couldn’t rush her. He could wait. 

“You finally get to sail tomorrow,” she reminded him. 

“Aye. I’m ready to discover what Liam loved about it so much,” 

“He would be proud of you, you know,” she told him. 

Killian scratched behind his ear, “You really think so?”

“Of course,” she said. “What’s there not to be proud of?”

“Thank you, love,” he wished the words could hold the weight of all that she’d done for him. 

“We should get some rest,” Emma said, although Killian could hear the reluctancy in her voice. 

“Aye, we do have to rise before dawn,” he was no more eager to leave than she was. 

“We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?” She promised, and he knew it wasn’t just light chatter that she was referring to. 

“Of course,” he nodded. “Until tomorrow, love,” he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. 

“Goodnight, Killian,” she said as she slipped into her chambers. 

He took his time making his way across the castle to his own room, wondering what the next day would bring. 

Killian would finally experience the open sea that his brother so adored, finally understand what drew a sailor in. He couldn’t wait to find out what it was like to be out on the open water. He would try to learn all he could, of that he was certain. 

But he would also be in public for the first time as Princess Emma’s fiancé. He had no idea what that would mean for him. When he was with his stepfather, he only went out to do the chores, to go to the market, or fetch something for him. Occasionally, he’d been able to sneak out to sell his mother’s jewelry. But to stand beside the Princess for all the world to see? He wasn’t sure what to expect. And once they reached Arendelle, where he would be an official representative of the kingdom? It made him nervous, but excited. 

Killian realized then that for the very first time, he was in control of his own life. He had been the entire time he’d been at the castle of course, but all he thought he’d gained was his freedom. No, Killian Jones had the power to do whatever he pleased. And what was it that he would like? Simply to be happy, perhaps with a certain blonde on his arm. 

In her chambers, Princess Emma couldn’t stop pacing. Again. 

She’d never really left home before. For vacations, of course, trips to the winter castle with her parents, but never on her own. Never as a representative of Misthaven. Never with her  _ fiancé.  _ So many things about this trip made her anxious. The speeches she may have to make, the ambassadors she may have to greet and hold conversation with, meeting Queen Elsa, it was all extremely daunting to Emma. 

Until she remembered that she would have Killian by her side. He was a constant support for her. Although he said nothing during their court meeting just hours before, she could feel his belief in her as he sat at her side. 

But she also knew that come dawn, she would have to explain herself. He had been so patient, so kind, as always. He deserved to know the truth. He deserved to know that she was in love with him. If only she could find a way to tell him without actually having to utter the words. 

She shook her head at the thought. No, he deserved to hear her say it. Love had been far too rare in his life, and she wished so much to amend that. But her fear had kept her silent before, and she wasn’t sure what would stop it from silencing her again. 

Her thoughts drifted to his face as they stood outside her door not long ago. After she’d kissed his cheek, she could see the longing in his deep blue eyes. How she could so easily allow herself to get lost in them. 

Yes, she would tell him. As soon as they had a moment to themselves, she would tell him.


	8. Hope's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N I hope you all enjoy this one—for some reason it was hard for me to write. I’m planning (cross your fingers) on posting one more time before I go back to school, and then hopefully I’ll be able to keep a regular schedule. We’ll see. Thank you so very much for reading. Please leave a comment if you like it.

As Killian, Emma, and her parents rode to the docks wordlessly, the emotion was palpable. There was a mix of anticipation, melancholy, and something else he couldn’t quite name. 

David and Snow were happy that their daughter was finally accepting her role as a leader of their kingdom. It was her first diplomatic assignment, and they’d expressed multiple times how proud they were of her. And of him, which made his chest tighten and a redness creep up to his ears. 

However, it was clear that they were struggling to come to terms with the idea of Emma’s extended absence. The sorrow behind Snow and David’s eyes was something they’d tried not to show on their faces, but it couldn’t be erased completely. They would miss her terribly, he was certain. 

Underneath his nerves was nothing but anticipation and excitement for what this new adventure would bring. The sea, the ship, a new kingdom, and exploring it all with Emma...it made him realize once again how lucky he’d been. 

Emma was nervous, but she felt ready. In the many hours in which she lay awake the night before, she had time to examine her decision and conclude that it was the right one. The attack on the  _ Jewel of the Realm _ had hit her particularly hard when it happened, even more since she’d discovered that Killian’s brother had been lost as well. 

Even more so, she was glad to be bringing Killian along. He deserved to know the truth, and she was glad she could help him find it. There was no one better suited to help the survivors of the  _ Jewel _ than the two of them, she was sure. 

She’d resolved the night before to confess her feelings to him the moment she was able, and she could feel the electricity buzz beneath her skin as she thought about it. Unfortunately, that would have to wait until she found a moment alone with him. 

When the carriage rolled to a stop, the silence that remained was deafening. Once they were all out, Killian took a moment to soak in the sight before him. Emma took his hand, moving to admire the ship that sat in all her glory as well. One of Her Majesty’s finest and fastest ships, just waiting to take them on their journey. 

“Emma, darling, do be careful,” Snow told her, and Killian missed Emma’s hand when it slipped from his grasp so she could stand before her mother. “And write often—I want to know about every adventure that you and Killian get yourselves into,” Snow said, tears in her eyes. 

Emma embraced her. “Of course, Mama,” 

“Killian,” David clapped him on the shoulder, eyes as wet as his wife’s. “Take care of her,”

Killian laughed, “You know as well as I that she doesn’t need protection,”

David smiled, “I’m glad you’ve figured that one out. But regardless, take care of each other,” 

“We will,” he promised, and then moved so Emma could hug her father. 

“Killian, dear, I’m so happy you’ve found each other. Truly. You be careful, too,” Snow pulled him into her arms, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Killian reveled in the pure motherly love he felt in that moment. And despite her letting go, he could still feel her affection as she looked at him with her watery eyes. 

David had just released his daughter from their hug, and Killian had noticed the tear that fell on the King’s cheek. “Don’t think that just because you’re out of the kingdom means that you can neglect your swordplay, Pumpkin,” he told her.

Emma feigned a scoff. “That would be absurd, Papa. Besides, you know Killian still has a lot to learn,” 

“Right, of course,” David smiled to himself. He cleared his throat, looking between his daughter and Killian. “We’ll see you two when you get home. Safely,” he said pointedly. 

Killian’s heart clenched at the word “home,” and it was all he could do to nod. After a moment, he offered Emma his arm. “Ready?” 

“Yes,” she said, completely sure of her decision. 

Killian led her up the dock and aboard the ship, where the captain and his men waited at attention. 

“Your highness,” the captain fell into a deep bow. “I welcome you and your fiancé to Her Majesty’s Ship  _ Hope’s Song _ . I am Captain Hadley,”

“Pleasure, Captain,” Emma said, then looked past him at the stiff line his sailors created on the deck. “Please, don’t keep your men waiting on our account,” 

“As you were, men,” the captain dismissed them, and they dispersed immediately. “Lieutenant!” he called a moment later. The man he’d summoned appeared before them in a flash. “Lieutenant Alcott here will show you to your quarters,” 

“Thank you, Captain,” Emma gave him a kind smile as he bowed to take his leave. 

The lieutenant looked nervous, and Killian couldn’t help but be reminded of himself during his first week at the castle. He gave Lieutenant Alcott an encouraging smile, which seemed to give the man the courage he needed. “Please, follow me,” 

It didn’t take long for them to reach their quarters for the voyage, but Killian tried to note every detail of the ship as they walked through it. He was determined to commit every piece of wood, every barrel, every pile of rope to memory. 

Once they reached their destination, it became clear that Killian and Emma would be neighbors for the duration of their trip. It made him more nervous than he was willing to admit. The lieutenant left with a bow and a promise to help with anything they would need during their time aboard, and suddenly they were alone, standing outside of their rooms. 

“Perhaps…” Emma began quietly, “perhaps we should part to settle in? I would very much like to change into something a bit more practical for a ship,” 

“Of course, love, take all the time you need,” he knew she would talk to him when she was ready, and he didn’t want to push her by any means. 

Once Emma was out of her grand and rather constricting dress and into what was usually her riding outfit, she felt like she could finally breathe. And think. 

She was losing her nerve, and she knew it. She was going to tell him, that was still going to happen, but how long it would take her to say the words while he stood in front of her? That was up in the air. 

She resisted the urge to hide away in her quarters for the rest of the day. She’d been missing him after a few minutes—right away, actually, but there was no way she would admit that—and she didn’t think she’d be able to stand being away from him for an entire day, anyway. 

So, all she needed was something to take the edge off, so to speak. 

Killian was surprised when there was a knock on his door only ten minutes or so after he’d left Emma. 

“We can’t let you fall behind in your training, Killian,” she said as soon as the door was open. “Grab your sword and let’s go,” it was almost an order, and it was one he was absolutely willing to obey. 

“Of course, love,” he grinned at his audacious princess. 

Once they’d reaching the deck, it was hard to miss the confused looks from the sailors around them as they’d arrived on deck, armed. 

“Captain,” Emma greeted as he approached them. “You wouldn’t mind a little entertainment, would you? I’ve been training Killian here the art of the blade, and I’d hate to see his education suffer simply because we’re aboard a ship,” her voice was sweet but her smirk was teasing. 

Her words had made the captain’s eyes light up. “By all means, Your Highness,” he gestured for them to proceed. 

They moved to the center of the deck, and Killian tried to ignore the men watching them. 

“Ready?” She asked, turning to him.

“Aye,” he nodded, and they were off. 

He’d come a long way since his arrival at the castle, and he was determined to continue with his progress. He had been right those weeks before when he’d made the comparison between dancing and sword fighting. It  _ was _ like dancing. That’s what it had finally started to feel like to him, anyway. 

He’d gotten faster, more sure of himself over the last few weeks. His muscles were getting used to the work, and his brain had started calculating blocks and parries without much effort. 

He was nowhere near Emma’s ability, of course, but he still felt that she might actually be getting a little exercise now. She’d finished teaching him the movements, now it was up to practice to determine his skill. 

“Very nice, Killian,” she complimented when he blocked her quick blow. 

Their dances were longer now, they could fight for a few minutes before she found an opening to disarm him. Or rather, until she decided to  _ use _ one of the openings she’d found. 

A cheer erupted from the men around them when his sword hit the wooden deck with a clang. She blushed, seemingly having forgotten about their audience. 

“You’re doing really well, Killian. You’re very much improved from just last week,” she complimented him, and while he knew she wasn’t lying, he also knew that this was her way of deflecting the praise of the sailors around them. 

“Though I doubt I’ll ever be as good as you, Your Highness,” he replied with a wink, which caused her to blush again. 

“I don’t know, Killian, if you keep up at the rate you’re going, you could best me in twenty or thirty years, perhaps,” she teased, causing him to chuckle. 

“Sounds good to me, love,” he did like the sound of _ twenty or thirty years _ by her side, though he couldn’t help but wish for more. 

They spent most of the afternoon enjoying the sun on the deck, although Killian was afraid he’d annoyed Lieutenant Alcott with his endless questions about sailing. He simply couldn’t help it. With the access to the castle’s library, he’d had time to read about it all. Knots they used, storm protocol, which sail did what...it all fascinated him and the more he learned, the more questions he had. 

But when he noticed Emma stifling yet another yawn, he excused himself from the kind—and patient—lieutenant. “I think the princess and I shall take tea below. I fear the sun has tired her out,” he said, eyeing his princess. 

He moved across the deck to where she sat, drooping eyes still fixated on her book. “Emma, love, maybe you should rest,” 

She nodded, “Perhaps you’re right. I’m afraid I got very little sleep last night,” she admitted. “But we should talk first,” her voice made it sound like a question. 

“If you’re sure, love. It can wait—” 

“No, it can’t.” Her sharpness surprised him.

“Well, then let’s go below, shall we?” He offered his arm. 

She led him to her cabin, but he hesitated at the door. “Not this again, Killian,” she eyed him wearily. He shook his head, giving her a tentative smile as they crossed the threshold. 

They moved to sit at the small table, but neither of them knew quite what to say. A few moments passed in silence before Killian thought that perhaps he should start. “Emma, love, I know it wasn’t the plan, but I…” he took a breath, shaking his head briefly. “I’m okay with just being your friend, your confidant, if that’s what you want, but you should know, I—”

She cut him off. “No, Killian, let me say this before you go any further,” she paused, thinking for a second as to phrase everything correctly. “You’re right, Killian. It was absolutely not the plan. We were just supposed to be doing each other favors, saving each other from our terrible fates, but Killian, I fell for you anyway.” 

His eyes brightened at the words, and seeing his expression made her brave enough to continue. 

“You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever known, and when you proposed, I didn’t say yes because that was our plan, I said yes because I love you.”

If it were possible, Emma would swear that his eyes got bluer as she said those three little words. His breath caught, and he didn’t speak for a moment. 

“Emma,” his voice was rough, just barely a whisper. “Emma, I love you, too.”

And then in the blink of an eye their lips met for the second time, neither quite sure who initiated it, but neither truly caring. It was desperate and passionate and made her magic ripple beneath her skin and Emma felt so entirely  _ loved _ once more—a recurring theme, it seemed, when Killian was around—that she thought she might start glowing. 

She was, they noticed upon parting eventually, and Killian brushed her luminous cheek with his thumb, love in his eyes and a smile on his lips, before moving to kiss her once more. 


	9. Enemy Approaching

Killian and Emma had settled in rather quickly to life at sea. Most of their days began with breakfast in Emma’s room, followed by reading on the deck until midday, when they would practice their swordplay. Their evenings were spent sharing tea, and then usually Killian would read to Emma; she joked that he made the words sound better when he said them, and it made him blush deeply when she mentioned it. 

They enjoyed this new calm that accompanied the rhythmic rolling of the waves, and they took advantage of their time in close quarters to court without a guard standing just ten feet away. It was easier than ever before, just to exist with each other. There was a weight that had lifted from the two of them as soon as they’d admitted their feelings, and they revelled in the new ease between them. It felt so natural, so right. 

Near the end of their voyage, however, Captain Hadley’s booming voice interrupted their fencing. “Enemy approaching!” 

Emma looked up, her sword frozen mid-air. Sure enough, on the horizon and quickly gaining on them was a ship flying King Arthur’s colors. 

“Your Highness, perhaps you and your fiancé should get below until they have passed…” his voice trailed off, obviously not eager to offend or to order the feisty princess around. 

Emma smiled politely, biting back a snarky retort. “I believe I am of most use on deck, Captain, thank you,” she said, but looked to Killian questioningly. 

“If you’re staying, so am I, love. Someone has to have your back,” he told her with a smirk, and she nodded. She had expected him to want to remain at her side.

“It will be an honor to have such a skilled fighter amongst our blades, Your Highness,” Hadley said, and there was no false flattery in his voice. 

Arthur’s men boarded their ship as expected, but they were ready. It was Killian’s first fight, but in the week since they’d come aboard, he’d sparred with many of the crew members and learned lots of new tricks. He’d even won a few matches. He had been gaining confidence rapidly, and he knew it was due to Emma’s teaching. To fight beside her would be poetic. 

There was a flurry of action on deck in an instant, and Killian and Emma immediately found opponents. Killian’s was lazy, going through the motions. He didn’t expect Killian’s parries, and he disarmed him quickly. Killian stared at the wide eyed man, unsure of how to proceed. Take his life? That seemed unnecessary. He saw Emma hit her second opponent with the hilt of her sword, knocking him unconscious, and so Killian did the same with his. 

Emma grinned for a moment at her fiancé, and spun to clash swords with an approaching enemy. Killian moved around the ship, picking off the stragglers and cutting the lines that Arthur’s men used to board. 

The crowd was thinning, but a group had surrounded Emma to take her down. Killian watched for a moment from the other side of the ship, fear gripping his throat, before he noticed her plan. The two men behind her were knocked out in a single blow, the two in front were down a blink of an eye after that. She fought them off valiantly, shocking them with her skill and speed. They were no match for his princess. 

Killian was startled by the man behind him, but recovered quickly, the strength of his blow forced the man overboard. 

Not a minute had passed since he’d last seen her, but when Killian turned back to see Emma across the ship, she was in the hands of the enemy. One of the men had obviously snuck up behind her after she fought off the group, and now his arm was wrapped around her neck, pulling her backwards. She had no sword in her hand; it lay a few feet in front of her on the deck. 

But before Killian could even take a step, Emma had a dagger in her hand. She jammed it into the man’s thigh, and when he released her in his gasp of pain, she turned to pull the blade out and force it against his throat. 

Killian crossed the ship, eager to ensure that she was okay. He watched as the man collapsed onto the deck, and Lieutenant Alcott took over for her. Emma wiped sweat from her brow, but she mostly looked okay. 

The fight was over, and they had been victorious. 

“You all right, love?” He asked as soon as she stood in front of him. 

“Fine, really. I may have a scrape or two, but nothing fatal, I promise. You?”

He smiled, relieved. “I think I’ve fared the same. Nothing fatal,”

“Good,” she said, but she knew they would both soon be exhausted. “Captain?” She called, and the man excused himself from his conversation with the lieutenant to join them. 

“I must say, Your Highness, I believe you took down the most men out of any of us,” he complimented, and Killian knew that if she weren’t already flushed from the fight, she would have been blushing furiously. 

“Any casualties?” She wondered. 

“None, Your Highness. We were very lucky, and I believe we owe that to you,”

“I’m glad that we could be helpful,” she told him. “If you’ll excuse us, we’re going to see to our injuries below deck,” 

“Of course, Your Highness,” Hadley bowed and returned to his men. 

Killian led the two of them to his room, where he ordered her to sit on the bed. She obeyed, but he did catch her rolling her eyes as she did so. She watched him curiously as he dug around in his trunk for a moment, until he returned with a small wooden box. Inside were a few balms, a sewing kit, and a few bandages and other healing materials that he had collected over the years. 

He knelt in front of her and opened one of the jars, applying the healing balm to the cut on her brow. 

“Thank you,” her voice was quiet.

“Of course, love,” a smile tugged on the corner of his lips. “The captain was right, Emma, you were brilliant today,” he said. 

“You think so?” She asked, and he was once again struck at the difference between Princess Emma, or in this case Warrior Princess Emma, and  _ his  _ Emma. 

“Definitely. I watched you take out that horde of men, it was fantastic,” he told her. “I was scared for a moment there, especially at the end when that one got you from behind,” 

“Ah, yes, that one scared me too. But there’s something I’ve been meaning to teach you, although I think you just learned it by observation,” she murmured, then added, “always have a back up. Never go anywhere unarmed, and if your sword is in your hand that means that it can also fall out of your hand. I always have a dagger hidden in my boot,”

“That’s a lesson I shall take seriously, considering that dagger was the difference between life and death today.” He stood, placing the wooden box on the floor. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like to heal these...magically?” He asked.

She looked down at her hands for a moment, then met his gaze. “I should only heal things that can’t be seen by anyone...I can’t risk…”

“I understand, love,” Killian nodded. He studied her for a moment, and something he found bothered him. “You’re favoring that arm,” he sat beside her, and sure enough, there was a large gash on the back of her left arm. 

“I hadn’t even noticed,” she craned her neck to see it, a hint of confusion in her voice. 

“Makes sense, thrill of the fight and all,” he commented. “But I’m afraid I will have to sew this one up,” 

“Okay,” she said, fearless as always. 

He moved to grab his sewing kit and a flask from his box. 

“Is that rum?” She asked.

“To clean the wound,” he informed her. “You can have it after I’m done, if you’d like to dull the pain.” 

She laughed, “Well, you know how I like pirates,” 

“Aye,” he grinned, but then he undid the cap. “This is going to hurt, Emma,” he warned.

“I know. It’s okay,” she promised. “Do it,” 

He tried not to let her gasp of pain slow his progress, because it would only hurt her for longer. “I’m almost done with this part,” he said, purposefully not looking at the way her jaw set or her fist clasped. 

“Here,” he handed her the flask, “I think you’ll need it for the next part. It takes a while,” he told her apologetically. 

“Thanks,” she muttered, taking a sip. “I guess I know how you’re so good at this,” she said, and his eyes fluttered to hers for a brief moment.

“Aye,” he replied, focusing on his slow and steady movements.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up, but I almost asked how you knew how to—”

“No, love, it’s okay. I should probably talk about it at some point, it’s just been easy to ignore lately,” 

“I understand,” she said. 

“I didn’t think I’d ever be able to leave, I didn’t think I could. But then you were in that shop, and suddenly it was a possibility. Then it was real. You got me out of there, Emma. I could never repay you for that. You’ve taught me how to defend myself and how to be strong, two more things I never thought possible. But here we are,” 

“You don’t need to repay me, Killian. You know that,” 

“Aye,” he smiled to himself. “I know. But I’d still like to spend the rest of our lives trying, okay?” 

She sighed, “I suppose I could allow that,” 

He raised an eyebrow, “Could you?” 

She pursed her lips. “Hm. Maybe,” she watched him work methodically for a moment. “I won’t have to learn how to do this, will I?” She didn’t love the idea of stabbing a needle through his flesh. 

He chuckled, “No, you don’t have to. I have one cut on my lower abdomen you could heal if you’d like,” 

“Of course,” she nodded. They’d had very few conversations about her magic since she told him about it, but she had a feeling he’d been reading up on light magic in his free time. 

It didn’t take him much longer to finish sewing up her wound, and it really concerned her that her stitches were so neat, so even, so clearly the product of a well-practiced hand. 

“Your turn,” she said as soon as he’d cleaned up the mess from her arm. 

“Okay, but once we get to Arendelle you have to promise me you’ll heal yourself as soon as we’re off this ship.” 

“Fine, I will,” she rolled her eyes. “Now show me,” 

He tugged up his shirt, revealing the nasty cut on his stomach. She met his gaze, a little mad that he’d downplayed the injury but also glad that he was letting her heal him.

Emma’s hand hovered over the cut, and in a second it glowed and sealed up. The bruise on the other side of his torso disappeared as well, but she hadn’t healed that one on purpose. She pulled her hand away as soon as his skin was once again perfect, startled by the ease of her power. 

“Thank you, love,” he said, retucking his shirt. 

In response, Emma placed a hand on his chest and a sweet kiss on his lips. 

He pulled away after a moment, “We should rest, love,” 

“You’re right,” she shook her head. Sighing, she moved to the door. “Just knock if you need anything, okay?” 

“As you wish,” he smiled. 

They reached Arendelle three days later, and Emma would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. All her initial fears rushed back to her as they prepared to leave the ship, and it was getting harder and harder for her to remember Killian’s reassuring words. It was funny, with a sword in her hand, she was cool and collected, her mind was always clear and she knew just how to navigate. But the thought of acting as a representative of her kingdom had her fumbling, in every sense of the word. 

She dropped a pile of books as she attempted to stow them away in her trunk, too focused on her thoughts to function properly. “Need a little help, love?” Killian’s voice was a welcome distraction.

He had the books in her trunk before she could even reply. Irritated at herself, she rubbed at her temple. 

“Emma, love, you’re going to be wonderful,” he told her as he packed another item, knowing her all too well. 

“Yes, yes, I know. I just—” she grimaced, “It’s one thing to train, to practice, it’s another thing entirely to actually  _ do  _ it.” 

“Of course it is, love, but I’ve seen you in action before,” he told her. She looked up at him, confused and obviously trying to recall the moment. “The emergency court meeting, remember? You were magnificent. You commanded the room without even raising your voice, Emma. It was truly mesmerizing.” 

“You think I was really  _ magnificent _ ?” 

“Indeed you were, love. Very queen-like, if I may say,” she grinned at that, and he was glad he could ease her mind. 

“You’re not nervous too, are you?” She eyed him suspiciously. 

“Terrified, love. But I’m also eager to discover the truth about Liam’s death,” 

Emma nodded, taking a breath. “Are you ready?”

“Aye,” 

The Arendelle guards were awaiting their arrival, and they greeted them as soon as they were off the ship. Their bows were deep and their uniforms were intimidating, but they all wore kind smiles. 

They led the princess and her fiancé through the gates of the castle and into a sort of waiting room where they were told they would be met by Princess Anna. Once they were alone, Killian gave her a look that reminded Emma of her promise. She twisted her arm to get a better angle on the wound, and her other hand moved over it, healing it in an instant.

“Happy?” She asked.

“Very,” he smirked. 

The doors swung open a moment later, and they were greeted by who could only be Princess Anna, all red hair and excitement. “You must be Emma!” she exclaimed, then frowned, “I mean,  _ Princess _ Emma. Sorry, I’m Anna, I mean—”

“You can definitely call me Emma,” she told her, and the girl’s smile grew. “This is Killian, my fiancé. It’s wonderful to meet you, Anna,”

“You too,” she spun around, “Kristoff, come on!” A blond, rather tall man entered the room, looking mildly apologetic. “Emma, Killian, this is Kristoff. He’s my, well we’re—” she shook her head. “He’s my  _ suitor _ .”

Kristoff bowed hesitantly, and both Emma and Killian recognized immediately that this man was not royal by birth. He had the same nervous grin that Killian had worn during his first month at her castle. 

“Come on, let’s go get Elsa!” Anna linked her arm with Emma’s, and she giggled at the girl’s enthusiasm. 

Killian fell in step with Kristoff, somewhat relieved that there was another non-royal he could talk to. “Is she always this excited?” he asked.

Kristoff chuckled. “Always. If she’s not bouncing off the walls, something is probably wrong,” he told Killian. 

Anna led them into a small library, and Emma was sure the girl would’ve taken off running had she not been anchored to her arm. 

“Elsa, our guests are here!” Anna visibly startled the woman who sat in the corner, pouring over some documents. The parchment in her hand froze into a sheet of ice, and Emma stopped abruptly, eyes widening. 

“Anna,” the queen hissed at her sister, then turned to her guest “It’s okay, I’m not—”

But Emma’s smile cut her off. “I’d heard rumors, but I had no idea they were true,” 

“Queen Elsa has magic?” Killian asked, looking to Emma.

“Just Elsa, please,” she told him. “You two are okay with this?” She asked hesitantly.

Killian stepped beside his fiancée. “Perhaps you should show her, love.” 

Emma conjured a bouquet of buttercups to show her new friends. The gasps from the group were not from fear, and it warmed Emma’s heart. “You do love buttercups, don’t you?” Killian teased. 

“How?” Elsa asked, awestruck. 

Emma shrugged, “I’m the product of True Love.” 

“I look forward to discussing magic with you, Emma,” Elsa said. “But I’m sure the two of you are eager to check in on the crew,” 

“Yes, we are. How are they?” Emma asked, her hand slipping into Killian’s.

“They’re better than they were. I’ve been tending to them personally. I wanted to make sure they are well taken care of.”

“Thank you, Elsa. We are lucky to have such an ally,” 

“Of course, Emma. It’s the least we could do. I know how devastating the day was. I remember it,” 

“Aye,” Killian muttered, then looked up to see Elsa eyeing him curiously. “I apologize, Your Majesty, for not introducing myself,” she rolled her eyes at his formality. “I’m Killian Jones, Princess Emma’s fiancé,”

Elsa’s eyes went wide, and she met her sister’s gaze. “You can’t be...are you Liam’s brother?” 

Killian’s blood ran cold, and if it weren’t for Emma holding his hand, he would have passed out. 


	10. Healing

Emma clutched at Killian’s hand. “He’s alive?” She asked, knowing that if her fiancé were able to speak at that moment, that was what he would say. 

“Yes, Liam Jones is alive.” Elsa said, still staring at Killian. He’d been frozen in place for a minute, obviously having some sort of overload or breakdown. “Killian?” Elsa asked tentatively. “Would you like to see your brother?” 

That seemed to snap him out of it, because he nodded, and his eyes filled with unshed tears. 

Killian’s mind was a jumbled mess as Elsa and Anna led them to Liam’s room. Emma remained at his side, wordlessly grounding him. 

The first feeling he could decipher was blinding joy. That was obvious. This was followed closely by confusion, relief, and then anger, frustration, and self-loathing. Liam was alive. Somehow. Killian also knew that he wouldn’t truly believe it until he saw him, and even then he might think he was dreaming. 

For nearly five years, Killian thought his brother was dead. But he wasn’t, Liam had been captured, he was alone in a cell in King Arthur’s dungeon, wondering why his brother hadn’t saved him yet. All those years, all those years Killian could have  _ done something _ . Instead, his brother essentially wasted away, alone. 

None of it made sense, not really, and he knew that. But it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered as Elsa brought them to a stop in front of a door. 

“Take all the time you need,” Elsa told him.

Emma moved to drop his hand, but he held tight. She questioned him with just her eyes, and he replied in the same manner. She gripped his hand, and turned the door knob. 

As soon as they were inside the room, door sliding closed behind them, Emma let his hand slip from her grasp as he fell onto his knees beside his brother’s bed. 

Liam Jones looked too fragile, not anything like Killian’s descriptions. He slept soundly, obviously so weak and fatigued that their entrance wasn’t enough to wake him. Killian grabbed for his brother’s hand, bringing it in both of his own. “Liam,” he choked out, his voice thick with tears.

Liam opened his eyes slowly, and Emma realized exactly what had made Elsa pause before she knew who Killian was. They had painfully similar eyes. It made a tear fall down her cheek, and she brushed it away silently. 

“Killian?” His voice was weak, but it had that gravelly quality that Killian’s had after he’d just woken up. 

“I’m here, brother,” Killian promised. 

Liam moved to sit up, and Killian hastily aided his brother in the action. “You’ve grown, little brother,” he said. 

“ _ Younger _ brother,” Killian corrected, feigning exasperation, although a few more tears fell from his eyes. 

“Of course, of course. My  _ younger  _ brother is all grown up, isn’t he?”

Killian shook his head, bringing Liam into a tight hug, holding onto him as if he might slip away at any moment. 

“I’ll be okay, Killian. Just need a few hearty meals and a few nights’ rest, and I’ll be good as new. I promise,” Liam said into his brother’s shoulder. 

“Yes, yes, of course,” Killian laughed, letting him go. 

“Now, brother, why don’t you introduce me to this lovely lass?” 

Killian shifted to sit on his brother’s bed, and Emma could see his shining eyes, although it wasn’t just the tears that made them that way. 

“I’m Emma,” she said, moving until she was beside Killian.

Liam looked questioningly at his brother, but Killian shook his head. “You’ll never believe it brother, but I’ve fooled a princess into becoming my betrothed,” he joked, grinning at said betrothed. 

“A princess?” Liam asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, expecting his reaction to be similar to Killian’s the very first time she told him who she was. “Her Highness Princess Emma of Misthaven, but please, it’s just Emma.” 

“Killian!” Liam playfully smacked his brother. 

“Oi! What was that for?” 

“You’re marrying a princess? And you didn’t even introduce her properly?  _ And _ you just let her stand there while you blubbered all over me?” 

It was Killian’s turn to roll his eyes. “Now you see where I get it from,” he told Emma. 

She grinned. “It’s fine, Liam. I promise,” 

“You’re a bloody fool, Killian. How you managed to get an angel like that to say yes to you, I’ll never know,” 

“Neither will I, Liam,” he said honestly. 

Ignoring the blush that crept up her cheeks, Emma cleared her throat. “Do you have many injuries, Liam?” 

“A few, aye. Broken ribs, I think, a few cuts and things that haven’t healed correctly,” he said. 

Emma met Killian’s gaze, and he nodded wordlessly, turning to his brother. “Liam, she’s not just an angel. She’s the product of True Love, and it’s given her an amazing gift of light magic. She can heal you, if you’d like,” 

“How many magical rulers are there?” Liam wondered aloud, shaking his head. “By all means, Princess, go ahead,” 

“Only if you stop calling me ‘Princess’ or ‘Your Highness,’ or whatever else you come up with,” she said. 

Liam looked at his brother. “She’s serious, isn’t she?” 

“I’m afraid so,” Killian told him. 

“Fine.  _ Emma _ ,” Liam sighed at his defeat. 

“Good. Now, let’s see what I can do about those injuries,” she said, moving to the other side of the bed so Killian could remain at his brother’s side. 

Her hand glowed as soon as it hovered over Liam’s ribs, a pulse of her magic flowing through her. It was strong, and she knew his bones were fixed almost immediately. It took so little effort, it actually scared her. 

She moved to heal a bruise on his face next, and then to an exposed and clearly infected cut on his hand. “I can heal the surface injuries, bones too, cuts, bruises, but I’m afraid your strength won’t come back as easily. There will still be a healing process,” she explained.

“Thank you, Your Hi— _ Emma _ ,” 

“You’ll get used to it, Liam. I did,” Killian said. 

“I bet you did,” Liam muttered. 

Killian raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing, little brother, nothing at all,” 

“Younger, Liam.  _ Younger _ brother,” 

Their banter warmed Emma’s heart, and it also sped up the healing rate of her magic. “Done,” she announced. 

“Thank you, love,” Killian said, obviously trying to hold back the fresh tears. “You’re looking better already, Liam,” 

“Just you wait, Killian, once my dashing good looks come back, perhaps Emma will forget all about you,  _ little brother _ ,” Liam joked. 

“Please,” Killian scoffed dramatically.

“Sorry, Liam, but I’m afraid there’s nothing that could tear me away from  _ this _ Jones brother,” Emma grinned. 

“Good thing there’s plenty of other royal women around for me to woo,” Liam said, and Emma noticed the truth in his voice. Could he have feelings for someone, maybe someone who had been nursing him back to health? She made a mental note to ask about it later.

“Are you hungry, Liam? Perhaps I could bring you two some lunch,” 

“Famished,” he replied. 

“I’ll bring you back plenty, then,” she said, moving for the door. 

Killian’s hand on her arm stopped her. “Can you carry lunch for three?” It wasn’t really a question about her ability. 

“Killian, why don’t you take some time alone with your brother? I’ll be around later,” she said. 

He stared at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Lunch for three, Emma,” he repeated, and she sighed. 

“Fine. But I’ll take my time,” she spun, pulling the door open. 

“Hurry back!” Killian called after her. 

Liam’s eyes were hard on him when he turned back. “A lover’s quarrel?” 

“She’s trying to excuse herself politely. Thinks we need time just the two of us,” 

“Ah, she doesn’t want to intrude on our reunion,” he nodded. “I understand,” 

Killian sighed. “I’m sure she’ll take her time and come up with some excuse as to why she can’t eat with us,” 

“While we wait, why don’t you tell me how this all happened?” 

“How what all happened?” Killian asked innocently, but his grin gave him away. 

“How you fell hopelessly in love with our Crown Princess,”

Killian chuckled. “Oh, that?” But he didn’t know if he should tell him the truth, or their lie. He didn’t like the idea of lying, but also wasn’t a fan of breaking Emma’s confidence, so he settled on a mostly true version. A vague version. 

“She was in a shop in the village one day, just looking around, and I was trying to sell mother’s necklace.” At the look Liam gave him, he explained. “Since you—since I thought you were dead, I’d been trying to save some money to leave and start a new life. Of course our stepfather kept me too busy to actually work, so I started selling mother’s jewelry. I hated it, but—”

“But you had to,” Liam finished. 

“Aye. Anyway, the shopkeeper couldn’t buy it, so I left. Emma followed me, offered to purchase it. We...connected quickly, and she invited me to the ball the next night. We spent most of the evening together, she introduced me to Snow and David and—”

“Killian!” Liam smacked his arm again.

“What?” 

“You just referred to our sovereigns by their first names, Killian,” 

“Aye, they’ve insisted upon it,” he told his brother, rubbing at the sore spot on his arm.“ _ Anyway _ , since we got along so well, Emma allowed for me to become her official suitor, who lives in the castle while he courts the princess. It has been the most amazing weeks of my life, brother. We’ve spent hours in the library, just reading or talking, and we would often go riding. She’s even teaching me how to use a sword,”

“Is she really?”

“She’s a warrior princess, Liam. You should’ve seen her when Arthur’s men attacked our ship just three days ago, the captain himself said that she’d taken down more men than his own crew,” his voice was absolutely dripping with pride. 

“I don’t suppose she made you hide below deck?” 

“Of course not. It was my first fight, but Emma and I had been practicing more since we’d been aboard, and I’d even sparred with the crew. It was exhilarating,”

“It’s a pity I missed it. I’ll be sure to ask her to recall every time you cowered in the corner,” 

Killian cleared his throat. “I asked Emma to marry me just hours before we’d gotten word of your rescue,” 

“I suppose congratulations are in order,” 

“I’m still surprised she said yes,” he said. 

“Please, you two are so obviously in love it’s sickening,” Liam told him. 

“I’ve been far too lucky, Liam,” Killian said. He was so deliriously happy in that moment he was positive that he  _ must _ be dreaming. 

“You deserve to be happy, Killian. Only the gods know how you’ve suffered and survived these last few years with our stepfather,” 

“I can’t explain it, but maybe I knew somehow that there was something better?”

“Whatever it was, Killian, I’m just glad you pushed through it,” 

“Aye, me too,” he nodded solemnly. 

They sat in silence for a moment, before Liam sighed. “I still can’t believe you’re on a first name basis with the rulers of our kingdom,” 

Killian laughed. “It was strange for the first few weeks. Took a little adjusting,” he said. “David gave me some pointers on my fencing,” 

“No, the King? You mean to tell me that His Majesty King David of Misthaven gave you  _ casual advice _ ? Were you sparring?” 

“I watched him spar with Emma a few times, but he promised we’d go a round or two once I returned,” he explained, and Liam blanched. “Wow, I guess I shouldn’t tell you that Snow gave me a hug before we left,” Killian muttered. 

“Killian Jones, you’re lying.” 

He held up his hands in defence. “I’m not! And David helped me pick out Emma’s ring,” 

Liam rubbed his forehead, “Killian, you’re being treated like a son by the King and Queen,” 

“Well, I am going to marry their daughter,” he reminded him. 

“This is ridiculous, Killian. Are you sure you aren’t being tricked somehow?” 

“Yes, Liam, because that would make a lot of sense,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, fine, but I don’t know if I’ll believe you about  _ David _ promising to spar until I see it myself, Killian,” 

“You will, Liam, as soon as we return,” he promised. “Family breakfast would blow your mind,” 

“Breakfast? Don’t tell me, it’s a casual affair,” 

“Aye, because Emma and I go riding after breakfast, and Snow usually practices her archery,”

“You live a dream of a life now, Killian. Really, loved and adored by royalty?” 

Emma chose the perfect moment to return. “Speaking of being loved and adored by royalty, who’s hungry?” She asked, carrying a tray that was obviously meant to feed two. 

Killian gave her a look, and she met his with a glare of her own. 

“Brother, it seems that Emma has forgotten her own meal. Perhaps you should go and retrieve it for her,” Liam hinted. 

“Aye, perhaps I will,” 

“Killian, don’t—” 

But he was already out the door. Emma fell defeatedly into the chair beside the bed, placing the tray on the table beside her. 

“Very subtle, Liam,” she said. 

“We’ve had a lot of time to catch up, lass, and it’s not like we’ll be parting any time soon. Besides, I’d like to get to know the woman my brother loves,” 

“Fine, I suppose that’s okay, then,” she said quietly, and a silence fell over them.

After a few moments, Liam laughed. When she raised her eyebrows, he said, “You’ve taught my brother how to fence,”

“Yes, I’ve been practicing my swordplay with my father my whole life. I offered to teach him,” she stated plainly. 

“I hear he didn’t even cower during the fight aboard your ship the other day,” Liam said.

A smile played at her lips. “He was wonderful. He’s a fast learner,”

“Said you took down more men than any of the crew,” Liam added, enjoying the furious blush on her cheeks. 

“I’m fast, and people usually underestimate me. I know how to use that to my advantage,” she told him. 

Liam nodded. “It’s good that you taught him how to take care of himself,” 

“I would hate it if he were defenseless,” she said, but what she didn’t say revealed quite a bit. 

“Aye, we wouldn’t want him to be harmed,” 

“I’d kill any man who tried,” she replied, and there was so much truth in her words that it shocked him. 

“I’m glad that’s no longer something he has to deal with,” 

“Yes, he is quite safe in the castle,” she agreed. 

“With you and your sword,” Liam added.

“He has his own now,” she told him. “I had it made for him especially by our swordsmith,” 

Liam smiled. “Thank you for looking out for him, Emma,” 

She blushed again, and luckily Killian had returned with a third plate. He noticed the strange atmosphere in the room, but the happiness in Emma’s eyes made him relax. 

“Now, who’s ready for lunch?” Killian asked, moving a chair beside Emma’s, placing him between the two people he loved and who loved him most in the world. 


	11. Progress

“Are you ready?” Emma asked, fireball in hand. Her parents never liked it when she played with fire in the castle. But in Arendelle, the rules were different. 

Elsa nodded, a determined look in her eyes. Emma threw the fireball up towards the vaulted ceiling of the ballroom, but before it could get there, a bolt of ice reduced it to nothing. 

“Good shot,” Emma complimented.

“Thank you,” Elsa said, her posture straightening up a bit as she said it. “You should’ve seen my aim just six months ago.” 

Emma paused, surprised. “You haven’t always been practicing?”

Elsa’s demeanor darkened somberly, and she shook her head. “I hurt Anna. Years ago, when we were kids. After that, I hid my magic. From the kingdom, from my family, from myself. For years I lived with the mantra ‘conceal, don’t feel,’ thinking that was the answer to control,” Elsa explained. “And then I snapped at my coronation, and I’m sure you’ve heard the rest. Now I know that I have to embrace my magic to control it, and letting in my loved ones can only help me in the process.” 

“I’m sorry you had to hide from yourself, Elsa. That couldn’t have been easy, especially because our magic is tied so heavily to our emotions.” 

Elsa laughed. “Yeah, I can’t even count the number of things I’ve accidentally frozen over the years...not even counting the entire kingdom.” 

“Well, you seem very much in control now, Elsa. Your magic is a part of you, I can see it, feel it. It’s wonderful,” Emma told her. 

“Thank you, Emma,” Elsa said, a light blush painting her fair cheeks. “Your power is amazing, too. Can you make _anything_?”

“I’m not sure, exactly. Conjuring is a big part of my magic, but it’s easiest with the elements, you know. Like earth, with the buttercups. Fire too, as you’ve seen. Water is trickier for me, but it still comes easier than if I tried to conjure, say, a book. You know, manmade things. And I can heal, of course. A few months ago I tried teleportation for the first time, but it didn’t go so well,” Emma cringed at the memory. 

“Have you been practicing magic your whole life?” Elsa asked, wonder in her eyes at the idea.

“Mostly. I think I was six when we discovered I had magic. I accidentally set fire to a frilly and rather large pink dress. After that, my parents became obsessed with control, but less ‘conceal, don’t feel,’ and more like ‘feel, but also don’t burn down the castle,’” Emma chuckled. “I had pretty steady lessons with the Blue Fairy for a few years, but I decided to study on my own for a while, so I tried to find books on light magic. There’s a surprising lack of them, by the way,” she added, still annoyed about it. 

“I know of a few that were hidden in Mama’s library,” Elsa told her. “Would you like to read them?”

Emma’s eyes lit up at her words. “I’d love that.” She twisted her hands, worry bubbling in her chest. “I’ve actually—it’s been very strange, these past few months. My magic has been...different.” 

“Different how?” Elsa wondered. 

“It’s been...more powerful? I don’t know, it just feels stronger, more intense than before, like it’s grown. It scares me sometimes, I guess,” Emma frowned at her own words. She had never been afraid of her magic before, and she wasn’t eager to make a pattern of it. 

Elsa thought for a moment. “Well, there’s always the rock trolls,” she said. 

“The what?”

Elsa grinned. “The rock trolls, they know all about magic. They helped Anna when I lost control. Twice,” she added. 

“Where do I find them?” Emma asked, determined to get answers. 

“I’ll find a map for you,” Elsa promised. 

“Thanks, Elsa,” she smiled at her friend. 

“Elsa! Emma!” A voice called from just on the other side of the door, pulling them from their conversation. Anna burst into the ballroom a second later. “There you two are, I’ve been looking for you everywhere! I was starting to worry that you would miss dinner, but then I remembered that we have like three clocks in every room, so that didn’t seem likely, but anyway,” Anna rambled. 

“Yes, Anna, we were just getting ready to head over to Liam’s room,” Elsa informed her. 

“Great! I’m _starving_ ,” her sister rubbed her stomach for effect. They joined her, their “lesson” finished for the day. 

As the three of them made their way towards Liam’s room, Emma looked back at the week since she’d arrived at the castle. 

After that first wonderful and tearful day, Emma spent most of her time with Killian in his brother’s chambers or with Elsa as she tended to the other survivors. Sometimes, the two of them practiced their magic, testing limits and experimenting, sharing stories of lighthearted magical mishaps. Lunch and dinner were casual, fun, and filled with laughter, and they were always with Liam. They’d brought in extra seating so all six of them could eat together, piled in as they were in a room that was definitely not meant for entertaining. 

Emma had never seen Killian so happy, and of course that made _her_ happy. She’d loved getting to know Liam; it was an opportunity she never thought she’d have, and she embraced every second of it wholeheartedly. 

She hadn’t had very much time alone with Killian, and that hadn’t bothered her one bit, except she needed to talk to him about something rather pressing. But she hated the thought of pulling him away from his brother for even a second. 

Kristoff and Killian had already laid everything out by the time the three women arrived, and Liam’s color was getting better by the day. He was still weak, of course, but he was able to sit up for extended periods of time, and yesterday he even sat in an armchair rather than in his bed while they ate. The physician suggested that he start taking brief walks to build up his strength, and Killian was eager to assist his brother in this quest. 

“Glad you could finally make it,” Liam teased. “I was afraid my stomach might start to consume itself,” he joked.

Emma rolled her eyes. “We ate a giant lunch just a few hours ago, Liam,” she said, but her voice had no bite in it. It was a very good sign that his appetite had increased so much.

Killian grinned at his betrothed, moving to place a kiss on her cheek before they took their usual place in the loveseat right beside Liam’s bed. Elsa sat in her seat opposite theirs on the other side, and Anna joined Kristoff in their spot, grabbing a strawberry off the tray on the table next to her. 

“Did you have a good evening, love?” Killian asked as he took Emma’s hand. 

Emma grinned at her magically-inclined friend seated across from her. “I think we had a productive session, don’t you think, Elsa?”

“I’d say so,” she commented, a hint of a smile teasing her lips. 

“That’s wonderful,” Killian said. “Liam’s decided he’s going to start taking an evening stroll after dinner,” he told them.

“That’s great!” Elsa lit up, and Emma remembered that there was a certain conversation she still needed to have with her friend. 

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to call it a _stroll_ quite yet, but yes, Killian will be helping me hobble around the halls for a few minutes each night,” Liam chuckled.

“Progress is progress, Liam,” Kristoff reminded him. It was completely in-character for the man, as Emma had discovered over the last few days. He was always kind and considerate, definitely a good friend and a perfect match for Anna.

“Give it a few days and we’ll be racing each other down the hallway,” Anna said encouragingly. Emma had come to know her as a weight-bearing beam in Liam’s—and anyone’s really—support system. Emma felt lucky to know her. 

“I don’t know if it’ll be a few _days_ , but maybe give me a few weeks and you’re on, Princess,” Liam promised. 

Killian shook his head at Liam’s competitive nature but grinned at his optimism. His brother would be okay. 

“Anna, I think it’s time you went to bed,” Kristoff said, long after dinner was through and dessert was eaten. 

“But I’m not tired,” she protested, although she yawned immediately after the words left her mouth. When Kristoff gave her a pointed look, she surrendered. 

The couple left after that, leaving the others in the candlelight. 

“Would you like to try for that walk now, brother?” Killian asked.

“Aye, I suppose it’s now or never,” Liam said, looking a bit nervous. 

Emma stood, gathering the dishes from the table beside her and placing them in a neat pile on the serving tray. 

“Emma, perhaps we could go find those books we discussed earlier,” Elsa suggested.

“I’d love that,” Emma said. 

They bid the brothers farewell with promises to be back soon, heading down the corridor towards the Queen’s private library. 

“I didn’t want to crowd him,” Elsa explained quietly as soon as they were far enough away. 

“Neither did I. He seemed...hesitant, and we wouldn’t want to do anything to disrupt his recovery,” Emma said. 

“Exactly,” Elsa agreed.

They walked in silence for a moment as Emma thought how to formulate her question.

In the end, she decided that a question might be too obvious. “Liam’s very nice,” she said simply, hoping to draw a reaction from her friend. 

“Yes, he is,” she murmured, but Emma could tell that she was schooling her expression.

“And, well, the Jones family does not seem to be lacking in the looks department...” 

“Emma!” 

“I’m just saying,” Emma muttered. 

“You’re right, of course,” Elsa sighed. When Emma stared at her with raised eyebrows, she rolled her eyes. “I know what you’re trying to do,”

“Do you?” Emma asked innocently. 

“Yes, I do,” Elsa replied. “I _like_ him. You’ve been waiting for me to say it. But it doesn’t matter.”

“Why doesn’t it matter?” Emma inquired.

“Because he’s healing. He needs to focus on getting better. He should be spending time with his brother, making up for lost time. I would be a distraction,” Elsa said, sad yet resolved.

“Oh,” Emma said, stunned. “But just because you don’t think it should happen now doesn’t mean it can’t happen later,” she told her.

“Later?” Elsa asked.

“Sure. You’ll see him a few months after we get back. You know, at the wedding.” Elsa stared at her blankly, so she added, “ _My_ wedding. You’re invited, of course.”

This time, Elsa was stunned. “Oh,” she smiled. “Later, then.” 

They returned to Liam’s chambers almost an hour later, Emma holding a stack of books and a rolled map for her journey. 

“Needed more books already, love?” Killian teased. “I didn’t think you’d run out this quickly,” he chuckled.

“These are on light magic,” she explained. When his eyes brightened at her words, she added, “you can read them when I’m through, if you’d like.” 

“Aye, thank you, love,” he nodded. 

“How was the walk?” Elsa wondered. 

“It went better than expected, I’d say,” Liam grinned, clearly happy with his progress. 

“That’s wonderful,” Elsa beamed at him. 

Killian looked between his brother and the Queen of Arendelle, a smile tugging on his lips. “Well, we’re going to turn in. We’ll see you at breakfast. Goodnight Liam, Elsa,” he said, taking half of Emma’s books so he could offer her his arm. 

“Very subtle,” Emma complimented once the door had closed behind them. 

“Thought so,” he said. 

They reached her chambers not long afterwards, and Killian no longer hesitated when Emma gestured for him to enter, now used to the action. She placed her books on a table just past the door and Killian did the same, although the scroll made him pause. 

“What’s this?” He asked, picking it up and examining it carefully.

“A map to the rock trolls,” she said simply as she tidied things up around her room distractedly, mostly just straightening stacks of books. 

“The rock trolls?”

“Elsa told me that they have lots of information about light magic,”

“When do we leave?” He asked.

Emma laughed, “Well, _I_ leave tomorrow. It’s a short journey, so I’ll be back long before sunset.”

“Is there a reason I’m not allowed to come?” He raised an eyebrow. 

She finished with her task and moved to stand in front of him. “Killian, you should stay here.”

“Why?” 

“Because you should stay with Liam,” she stated. “I can sort this out myself,”

“Sort what out?” He asked, concern peppering his voice, then added, “And that’s not a reason, love.” 

“It is a reason. I’m just going to ask a few them questions, that’s all,” she told him. 

“Questions about what? Is something wrong?” 

“It’s nothing, really, my magic has just been acting differently lately,” she said. 

Killian shook his head. “That’s not nothing, Emma. I’m coming with you. We’re partners, remember?”

“Killian…”

“What?” 

Emma cleared her throat nervously. “I’d understand if you didn’t want to be anymore. Partners, I mean,” her voice was delicate, as if it might shatter at any moment. Much like her heart.

“I’m sorry, what?” He repeated, eyes widening.

“It’s just—you have your brother now. If you wanted to break our deal, I would understand. You don’t need me to save you anymore.” 

“That’s ridiculous, love. How could you even think—”

Emma shook her head, turning away from him to hide her unshed tears, her arms moving to wrap around her stomach and protect her from the words she was hoping wouldn’t come. 

“Emma, love, please look at me,” he murmured. She turned to him again after gathering her courage, but she didn’t have quite enough in that moment to look up at his face. “Emma,” he said, barely above a whisper. He stepped closer to her, placing a hand under her chin, although his hand did not force her to look at him, it simply cradled her head and offered support.

When she finally met his gaze, he continued. “Emma, Liam being in my life does not change the fact that I love you. We’re partners, love, and not just because of our agreement. The weeks in the castle were real, my proposal was real, my love is real. We’re still getting married, so long as that’s what you want. The only thing that has changed is now there’s not a single thing to dampen my happiness. And I suppose now I have someone to stand at my side and keep me upright when you walk down the aisle at our wedding.”

When a tear fell on her face, he wiped it away. “I just want you to be happy, Killian.”

He pulled her into a hug. “I love you so much, Emma.”

“I love you too, Killian.” 

“So,” he said once they parted at last, “what time do we leave tomorrow?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it to encourage my creative energy and get the next chapter up faster.


End file.
